Wish We Could Find The Restart Button
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Pada usia 21, Akira mendapati hidupnya jauh bergeser dari jalur yang ia yakini sejak usia 13. Tanpa gelar dan pendapatan yang layak, dan dengan status sebagai duda, ia harus berjuang sendirian membesarkan putrinya yang baru berusia dua tahun. Kembalinya seorang playboy pemilik empat gelar dalam hidupnya mengubah segalanya.
1. 01 - Karena Setitik Nila

**Wish We Could Find The Restart Button**

**.**

Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go by Hotta Yumi & Obata Takeshi, 1998

Pairing: Touya Akira/Fujisaki Akari, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru/OC

Rate : T

Summary:

Pada usia 21, Akira mendapati hidupnya jauh bergeser dari jalur yang ia yakini sejak usia 13. Tanpa gelar dan pendapatan yang layak, dan dengan status sebagai duda, ia harus berjuang sendirian membesarkan putrinya yang baru berusia dua tahun. Kembalinya seorang playboy pemilik empat gelar dalam hidupnya mengubah segalanya.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 1. Karena Setitik Nila**

Shindou Hikaru dikenal dengan sifat ekspresifnya dan permainannya yang sangat eksperimental dan radikal. Karenanya, ketika ia memasuki usia puber, tidak ada yang heran mendapati bahwa ia menjadi semacam playboy cap kapak.

Rupanya benar anggapan bahwa cewek-cewek tertarik pada _bad boy, _karena cewek-cewek kanan dan kiri melemparkan diri mereka pada Shindou bak sekawanan ikan di sungai deras yang melontarkan diri mereka ke ujung paruh sang bangau. Atau tepatnya, Shindou yang menyerahkan dirinya di atas piring perak untuk diserbu para gadis, bak seekor domba yang dengan senang hati melemparkan dirinya ke sungai penuh piranha.

Waya meributkan betapa murahannya Shindou, dan bukan sekali ia (dan Isumi) mengomeli pemuda yang mereka anggap adik itu, mengatakan itu tidak baik untuk citranya (dan citra seluruh go-pro secara general, sebenarnya, karena bukankah Shindou dianggap sebagai duta Ki-In untuk mempromosikan go kepada anak muda?). Ditambah lagi, bagaimana jika dengan seluruh petualangan cinta itu, Shindou punya anak di usia belasan—atau lebih buruk: terkena penyakit menular?

Shindou hanya menanggapi petuah kakak angkatnya itu bak angin lalu, mengatakan ia tahu benar konsep _safe sex, _bahwa di usianya, bereksperimen itu sangat wajar dan sehat selama ia mengerti arti tanggung jawab, dan lain sebagainya. Jika itu tidak mempengaruhi performanya di atas goban, apa hak orang-orang untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya? Faktanya, kemampuan Shindou di atas goban sudah tak bisa dibantah lagi. Pada usia 18, empat tahun setelah menjadi menjadi pro, atau 3 tahun setelah aktif kembali dalam dunia go profesional, ia berhasil menyabet gelar Gosei dan Tengen, ditambah beberapa kemenangan di kejuaraan lain seperti Agon Kiriyama Cup dan Shinjin O. Tentu saja, dengan bekal ketenaran (dan uang hadiah lomba), ditambah tampangnya yang menawan dan tubuh atletis, popularitasnya di hadapan lawan jenis juga makin meningkat.

Atau di hadapan semua gender, tepatnya. Pada tahun yang sama ketika Shindou mengantongi dua gelar, dunia go juga dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa sang _bad boy _ternyata panseksual. Setelah putus entah dengan alasan apa dengan cewek ketujuhnya dalam tiga tahun terakhir, ia diketahui dekat dengan seorang model transgender, kemudian berpacaran dengan pelatihnya di gym. Ketika koran-koran gosip meributkan apa mungkin sebenarnya Shindou adalah seorang gay, yang selama ini menjadikan para cewek sebagai samaran, atau mungkin berada pada tahap mempertanyakan jati diri, ia putus dengan cowok terakhirnya dan jalan dengan seorang reporter cantik berusia 25 tahun. Reporter yang sama diketahui terobsesi meliput petualangan cinta Shindou, sehingga modus di balik hubungan mereka agak tidak jelas. Shindou memberikan pernyataan resmi pada pers bahwa ia tak merasa harus dikotak-kotakkan pada satu kategori, jadi meskipun rumor panas masih menyelimuti ke manapun ia pergi, orang tak lagi meributkan dengan siapa (atau gender apa) dia berhubungan.

Dunia go terbagi tiga: mereka yang terpesona pada Shindou dengan segala kilaunya, mereka yang membencinya karena menganggapnya aib, serta mereka yang tidak peduli dengan sisi lain Shindou dan menghormati kemampuannya. Yang manapun, sepertinya mereka menanti-nanti kapan saatnya sang merak yang berjalan anggun dengan memamerkan seluruh kemegahannya itu tersandung. Entah terkena penyakit, terlibat skandal cinta yang menghancurkan karirnya, atau menghamili seorang gadis, salah satu nasib itu pasti akan menjemputnya cepat atau lambat.

Orang bilang, justru yang berbahaya adalah orang yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Ketika semua orang menyangka Shindou-lah sang bom waktu, skandal justru muncul dari orang yang tak disangka-sangka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran emas dunia go: Touya Akira.

Reputasi Touya Akira di dunia go setara atau bahkan melebihi Shindou, walau namanya lebih banyak beredar di artikel dan liputan media massa yang bersifat serius ketimbang kolom gosip dan infotainment seperti rivalnya itu, sehingga orang awam kurang mengenalnya. Menyusul gelar Ouza yang didapatkannya pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, pada bulan Agustus tahun berikutnya, ia merebut satu dari tiga gelar paling prestisius, yakni Meijin. Di luar go, prestasinya juga cemerlang, dibuktikan oleh keberhasilannya menjadi mahasiswa universitas negeri paling bergengsi di Jepang dengan nilai terbaik di fakultasnya pada bulan April tahun yang sama. Ia juga menguasai tiga bahasa selain Jepang, dan acap ikut serta dalam pertandingan internasional, walau belum berkesempatan menang. Kekurangannya dari sang rival hanya satu: ia adalah potret pemuda teladan yang takkan mungkin menciptakan skandal.

Atau tepatnya belum.

Pada tahun yang sama ketika Shindou mengguncang dunia go (dan dunia infotainment) dengan putus dari sang reporter, dan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang cowok—kali ini mantan pemain basket profesional, yang kebetulan juga merangkap sebagai anggota sebuah boyband ternama—dunia go diguncang oleh skandal Touya Akira. Tak lain, sang pangeran diketahui menghamili seorang gadis. Dan yang lebih menghebohkan, gadis ini adalah seorang Fujisaki Akari, aktris muda pendatang baru, yang juga dikenal sebagai teman masa kecil sekaligus salah satu mantan Shindou.

Dunia go heboh, tentu saja. Pasalnya, hubungan Touya dan Fujisaki tak pernah terekspos ke publik. Jangan kata para senior, bahkan pro muda yang sebaya dengannya tidak tahu-menahu. Oh, bahkan Shindou, sebagai rival sekaligus sahabat, pun tidak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka.

Selama ini semua orang menganggap Touya sang anak alim tak punya ketertarikan secara romantis maupun seksual dengan siapapun. Ia hanya fokus pada go dan dunia akademik, dan sepertinya hanya akan bisa menikah melalui omiai. Seorang calon istri dari keluarga terpandang sudah disiapkan untuknya jika ia menginjak usia 21, kata sebuah sumber yang terpercaya. Pertunangan yang bagaimanapun tak bisa terlaksana, karena Touya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Fujisaki Akari. Saat itu usianya baru 18 tahun 9 bulan.

Tak terperi kemarahan Touya Sr. mendapati skandal ini. Tak perlu dijelaskan, Touya terusir dari rumah sekaligus dicoret dari daftar pewaris. Masih untung sang Meijin Ad Honorem tidak punya campur tangan dalam urusan go profesional, sehingga bahkan walau di tengah badai itu, Touya masih dapat mempertahankan karirnya. Tahun itu, ketika memasuki Liga Kisei, ia sudah menyandang status baru sebagai pria yang sudah menikah, beserta nama baru: Fujisaki Akira.

Biar kata tergolong sebagai selebriti, keluarga Fujisaki hidup dengan sederhana. Akari kehilangan banyak tawaran main film setelah skandal kehamilannya, serta harus menghadapi beberapa tuntutan hukum karena dianggap melanggar kontrak, sehingga Akira harus menopang keuangan mereka. Sayangnya, di tengah badai itu, Akira kehilangan gelarnya sebagai Ouza. Sangat beruntung selama ini ia tak banyak membelanjakan penghasilannya, sehingga setidaknya mereka bisa hidup layak dan ia juga bisa membiayai segala urusan kehamilan dan persalinan istrinya. Putri mereka lahir pada awal tahun baru, tidak sampai empat bulan setelah mereka menikah. Meneruskan tradisi nama mereka, bayi kecil itu dinamakan Fujisaki Hikari.

Kehidupan tenang keluarga Fujisaki, bagaimanapun, tidak bertahan lama. Orang-orang curiga hubungan mereka tidak didasari cinta, karena tak sampai setahun setelah menikah, mereka dikabarkan berpisah. Akari memutuskan mengadu nasib dengan merambah dunia seni peran internasional, sehingga meninggalkan putrinya untuk diurus sang mantan suami. Harga diri Akira terlalu besar untuk memohon agar ayahnya sudi kembali menerimanya dan putrinya. Alhasil, pada usia 19 tahun 5 bulan, Akira menyandang status sebagai seorang duda, tanpa nama keluarga yang jelas, serta hanya mendiami sebuah apartemen bersama putrinya yang baru berusia 4 bulan.

Sayangnya, mengurus anak dengan status sebagai _single father _bukan persoalan mudah, serta memakan begitu banyak waktu dan perhatian Akira. Dengan kecewa, ia harus menerima bahwa go tidak bisa menjadi prioritasnya. Tahun itu, ia kehilangan gelar Meijin-nya, tak bisa menjadi _challenger_ pada turnamen apapun, bahkan tersingkir dari babak penyisihan beberapa turnamen sebelum mencapai Liga. Tawaran mengajar dan mengisi seminar untuknya kian menipis sejak skandal yang menimpanya, dan jumlah yang sedikit itu pun harus ia tolak karena tak bisa meninggalkan putrinya. Tak urung, kondisi ekonomi mereka pun mengalami keterbatasan, sehingga ia harus menjual apartemennya dan pindah ke apartemen lain yang lebih kecil. Masih untung ia sudah tak lagi kuliah sejak Akari melahirkan. Saat itu, ia hanya tak bisa berkonsentrasi kuliah selagi harus membantu Akari mengurus bayinya, sehingga memutuskan mengambil cuti sementara. Tapi sekarang, ketika ia tak bisa lagi membayar uang kuliah, rasanya ia harus _drop out. _

Meski demikian, mereka hidup dengan bahagia—atau setidaknya, begitu menurut pendapat Akira. Bagaimanapun situasi yang melatarbelakangi kelahirannya, ia menyayangi Hikari sepenuh hati dan bersumpah akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membesarkan putrinya. Ia mungkin tidak punya gelar, bahkan juga tidak punya keluarga, tapi dengan Hikari di pelukannya, semua terasa sempurna.

Atau hampir sempurna.

Tak bisa tidak, ia menyesalkan hilangnya satu hal dari semua skandalnya dengan Akari. Bukan hilangnya namanya, atau gelarnya, atau hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Tapi satu: persahabatannya dengan Shindou. Rivalnya itu membencinya, sangat, sejak ia tahu mengenai hubungan tersembunyi Akira dan Akari. Ia tidak hadir pada pernikahan mereka, juga tak menjawab bahkan walau Akira berulang kali mengatakan maaf. Dengan jatuhnya performa Akira di dunia go, serta menanjaknya karir Hikaru, jarak di antara mereka kian lebar. Rasanya tak pada tempatnya jika ia masih menganggap sang pemegang tak tanggung-tanggung empat gelar itu sebagai rival.

Apapun, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Akira harus bersyukur, Kami masih mencintainya dengan memberinya Hikari.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Aku ga tau, kenapa aku post ini padahal belum selesai. Padahal Kelopak Wisteria Kering belum selesai, maksudnya. Ini file udah lama ngajedog di komputerku, jadi aku upload aja deh hahahaa

Silakan yang mau R&R


	2. 02 - Rusak Susu Sebelanga

**Chapter 2. Rusak Susu Sebelanga**

Tangan kecil Hikari terangkat, berusaha menjangkaunya, sementara matanya yang masih dihiasi setitik air mata menampakkan kebahagiaan ketika melihatnya. Sambil tersenyum, Akira mengambil alih putrinya dari tangan wanita paruh baya penjaga toko suvenir, menghapus air matanya dan mendukungnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaganya, Mitou-san. Maaf merepotkan" katanya, sedikit menunduk memberi hormat. Wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya mengibas pelan.

"Ah, sama sekali tak merepotkan, kok. Hikari-chan anak baik, ya kan Hika-chan?" ia sedikit membuat wajah lucu pada anak kecil itu, membuat si batita tertawa. "Ah, pasti repot, mengurus bayi sendirian. Kalau mau, saya bisa mengenalkan Anda pada keponakan saya, Touya-sensei. Dia guru TK, sudah terbiasa mengurus anak."

"Ah, terima kasih, tapi tidak usah, Mitou-san," Akira menolak dengan halus, seraya dengan lembut melepaskan rambutnya dari mulut Hikari. Sejak menjadi ayah tunggal, ia nyaris tak punya waktu untuk mengurus rambut. Alhasil, kini rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung terlihat kusam dan kasar, dan hanya diikat asal saja di tengkuk. Seharusnya ia bisa menempuh cara yang mudah dengan memangkas pendek rambutnya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sayang, bagaimanapun ia sudah memelihara rambutnya sejak kecil. "Dan aku bukan lagi Touya, namaku Fujisaki."

"Touya-sensei tetap Touya-sensei," si wanita itu mengibas. Kalau sudah begini, Akira tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa, jadi ia membiarkannya saja. "Anda harus membuka hati, walau bagaimanapun, Sensei. Harus ada seseorang yang mengurus Anda. Lihat, Anda sudah jadi sedemikian kurus..."

Dari dulu juga Akira selalu kurus, lebih lagi setelah menjadi ayah tunggal. Harus ia akui, terkadang ia memikirkan suatu skenario yang memungkinkan keadaan untuk jauh lebih baik. Tapi kalau soal menikah lagi…

Akira sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-katanya terpaksa harus tertahan kala terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari sisi lain konter.

"Bibi, kipasku sudah rusak, nih. Apa ada kipas baru?"

Memberi tatapan memohon maaf, sang wanita penjaga toko pamit untuk menemui sang pelanggan, sementara Akira menarik napas dan memejamkan mata. Konter cenderamata itu berada di pojok ruang lobi, dengan dua etalase yang ditata membentuk sudut siku-siku. Di antara satu etalase dengan etalase lain terdapat rak berisi kartu pos yang menjulang. Jadi seandainya Akira tidak bersuara dan tidak menarik perhatian, serta menyembunyikan diri di balik rak suvenir kartu pos dan gantungan kunci, sangat mungkin orang di etalase satunya tidak akan mengenalinya.

Sayangnya, Hikari menganggap ini saat yang tepat untuk bermain dengan gantungan kunci yang menggelantung dari rak suvenir. Terlambat ketika Akira menyadari, bocah itu sudah menariknya. Rak suvenir itu jatuh dengan suara keras, membuat susunan kartu dan gantungan kunci berhamburan di lantai.

Dengan panik Akira berjongkok untuk memunguti barang-barang suvenir itu, sembari berusaha menjauhkan tangan Hikari yang hendak mengambil dan memasukkan barang-barang itu ke mulutnya. Agak bersyukur, ia tak melihat ada sesuatu yang pecah. Saking sibuknya memunguti benda-benda itu, ia lupa sama sekali pada sosok yang sedang ia hindari. Ia baru ingat ketika sebentuk tangan terjulur, membantunya memunguti kartu pos.

"Terima kasih," katanya pelan, berusaha tidak memandang mata orang itu.

"Sama-sama," balas orang itu. "Ah, lama tidak ketemu, Touya. Apa kabar?" ia kedengaran canggung, tapi mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Namaku Fujisaki," ia mengoreksi, sementara menempatkan kembali kartu pos ke tempatnya.

"Ah, ya...," terdengar suara gesrekan dari sisinya, seolah lawan bicaranya tengah menggaruk rambut dengan sesuatu. Ujung kipasnya, mungkin. "Aku tahu, tapi kudengar kau dan Akari sudah berpisah, jadi..."

"Aku masih Fujisaki," ucapnya, bertekad segera menyelesaikan obrolan sebelum berubah menjadi makin tak enak. "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang. Selamat sore, Shindou-san."

Ia memberi hormat singkat dan menarik tasnya yang berisi perlengkapan bayi dari lantai. Ia baru akan berbalik, ketika perutnya menggemuruh keras.

"Ah ya, sudah waktunya makan malam," seolah rasa malu belum cukup, Shindou merasa perlu ikut menggarisbawahi suara perutnya. Akira baru ingat ia hanya sempat sarapan sedikit, sebelum terburu-buru pergi ke pertandingan pagi itu. Seperti biasa ia tidak makan siang, dan pembahasan pertandingan hari ini berjalan lebih lama dari biasanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kami harus cepat pulang. Hikari harus segera disalinkan dan diberi makan dan..."

Mungkin salah, menjadikan putrinya sebagai senjata. Karena yang ada, Shindou malah seperti diingatkan pada sosok bocah usia setahun yang menggelantung di pinggangnya.

"Oooh, Hika-chan, halo...," Shindou mulai menggoda putrinya layaknya bibi-bibi paruh baya. Akira bisa mendengarnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Paman Hikaru', mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa bayi dan membuat ekspresi aneh. Sayangnya, Hikari tampak tertarik, dengan riang tertawa-tawa dan mengangkat tangannya seolah minta digendong.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Shindou mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akira. Matanya yang bulat bersinar antusias.

Ditanya begitu, apa daya Akira untuk menolak? Dialihkannya Hikari dengan hati-hati pada (mantan) rivalnya itu, yang anehnya langsung menggendong Hikari dengan entengnya seolah terbiasa menghadapi anak-anak.

"Ah, benar, kelihatannya ia perlu disalinkan," ujar Shindou, ketika bokong Hikari menyentuh lengannya.

"Ah, maaf," muka Akira memerah menahan malu, dan ia berupaya mengambil kembali putrinya dari tangan Shindou. Namun orang itu justru berputar, menjauhkan Akira dari putrinya sendiri dan malah mendekapkan Hikari ke dadanya.

"Di dekat sini ada restoran yang ramah anak, kau bisa mengganti popok Hika-chan dan membuatkannya susu."

"Maaf, kami..."

"Sekalian nanti kita bisa mengobrol. Anggap saja makan-makan merayakan ulang tahunmu, ya kan?"

Mata Akira mengerjap. Ah, ulang tahun!

"Jangan bilang kau lupa..."

Akira menunduk. Ah, benar, lusa 14 Desember, hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa? Belakangan banyak sekali kejadian, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia masih berusia 21.

"Pokoknya, ayo kita makan! Tenang, aku yang traktir!" dengan sok akrab, Shindou menarik tas bayi dari pundak Akira dan berjalan duluan dengan membawa Hikari. Kalau sudah begitu, apa daya Akira untuk menolaknya? Setengah berlari, ia mengejar Shindou, yang dengan langkah lebar dan cepat menembus lobi Ki-In.

Restoran ramah anak yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah restoran keluarga yang menjual makanan Barat. Setelah mengganti popok dan meminta pelayan menghangatkan ASIP, Akira menempatkan Hikari di kursi tinggi untuk bayi, sementara menunggu pesanan makanan. Di seberangnya, Shindou sibuk membuat wajah-wajah aneh untuk menghibur bocah itu.

"Berapa usianya?" tanya Shindou akhirnya, setelah botol ASIP untuk Hikari datang dan Akira menyibukkan diri memberi susu untuk putrinya.

"8 Januari nanti genap dua tahun," jawab Akira.

"Tidak terasa, ya?"

Akira tidak bisa bilang 'tidak terasa', karena jujur saja, dua tahun ini sungguh melelahkan. Ia tak pernah mengira ada sesuatu yang bisa lebih memakan energi dan pikirannya ketimbang go. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa ia letakkan di atas go dalam skala prioritasnya, tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi sekarang.

"Lalu, kau dekat dengan siapa sekarang?" cengir Shindou.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa."

"Haaahhh? Serius?" suara Shindou yang mendadak meninggi membuat Hikari kaget dan menangis, sayangnya sembari menyedot susunya. Alhasil ia tersedak dan menangis, sehingga Akira terpaksa mengangkatnya dari kursi dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Shindou hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya yang penuh permohonan maaf, sementara Akira meliriknya dengan kesal.

"Serius, kau tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa?"

"Tidak," setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, mau juga Hikari diam. Kali ini ia malah kelihatan mengantuk. Akira merogoh tas bayinya, mengeluarkan selembar selimut dan bantal kecil, menggelarnya di meja sebelah mereka yang kosong, kemudian meletakkan Hikari di situ.

"Eh, apa kau ... um, belum _move on? _Soalnya kudengar Akari sedang dekat dengan seorang sutradara..."

Ah, apakah itu berarti Shindou masih (atau kembali) menjalin kontak dengan Akari? Baguslah, kalau begitu. Dulu ia sempat merasa bersalah karena merusak hubungan baik dua sahabat itu. Sayangnya, Akira sudah cukup lama nyaris kehilangan kontak dengan mantan istrinya itu, sehingga ia tak pernah mendengar kabar itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak bisa berpikir tentang masalah cinta sekarang ini," Akira memperbaiki letak bantal kecil dengan hati-hati untuk menyangga kepala Hikari. "Hikari masih butuh perhatianku."

"Tapi kalau kau punya istri, kan ia bisa memperhatikan Hika-chan. Mungkin kalau begitu, kau bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada go?" ia menambahkan yang terakhir dengan nada setengah berharap.

"Masalahnya kan tidak semudah itu. Butuh proses untuk saling mengenal, belum tentu juga dia bisa menerima keadaanku."

"Tapi sebentar lagi Penyisihan Gosei kan? Setelah itu langsung lanjut Penyisihan Honinbou, Meijin, lantas Kisei... Apa kau tidak ingin merebut kembali gelarmu?"

"Aku juga sedang tidak bisa fokus pada go sekarang, setidaknya hingga aku bisa meninggalkan Hikari."

"Kalau begitu sih, kau takkan bisa meninggalkannya. Anak itu tidak bisa kautinggalkan hingga ia dewasa, tahu. Lalu sampai kapan kau mau mengesampingkan go?" Kalimat terakhir terdengar menuntut.

Ia tak menyalahkan Shindou. Rivalitas di antara mereka adalah hal yang ia junjung tinggi, dulu sebelum semua kekusutan ini terjadi. Sangat wajar jika Shindou marah padanya bukan hanya karena urusan Akari, tetapi juga karena performanya yang sangat kacau belakangan. Terutama pada perebutan gelar Meijin tahun lalu, ketika ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena harus meninggalkan Hikari yang tengah demam. Ia hanya berhasil memenangkan satu dari empat pertandingan; sekali ia harus meninggalkan pertandingan di tengah-tengah karena mendapat kabar Hikari dibawa ke rumah sakit, sekali ia tidak datang berhubung harus menunggui Hikari di ICU, dan sekali lagi ia kalah dengan selisih tak kurang 5,5 moku. Bahkan bagi Shindou, lawannya saat itu, itu adalah kemenangan yang getir. Tak heran jika ia tidak merasa puas.

Belum lagi setelah itu pun, mereka belum memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanding dengan layak. Dengan statusnya sebagai pemegang empat gelar, Shindou berada di strata yang sama sekali berbeda dengannya, yang tahun ini harus kembali ke Babak Penyisihan Ketiga di nyaris semua turnamen, setelah dengan mengenaskan tersingkir dari Liga. Bahkan ia berada pada urutan terbawah pada Liga Meijin dan Ouza tahun ini, yang berarti kansnya untuk otomatis masuk liga tanpa melalui penyisihan tahun depan hilang sama sekali. Di Turnamen Kisei, ia bahkan harus merangkak kembali dari Babak Penyisihan Kedua. Hari ini ia bertanding untuk mendapatkan tempat di Babak Penyisihan Ketiga Turnamen Jyudan, dan ia kalah telak dari Isumi, jadi sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia takkan berpartisipasi dalam Liga Jyudan.

Sama sekali tidak aneh jika Shindou Meijin-Honinbou-Tengen-Gosei tidak lagi menganggapnya layak menjadi seorang rival. Bukan cuma masalah kemampuan, ia juga sadar mentalitasnya jatuh bebas dengan semua kekalahan dan masalah belakangan. Jujur saja, saat ini ia masih bermain hanya demi membiayai hidupnya dan Hikari. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan idealismenya dulu. Ironis.

"Maafkan aku, Shindou-san. Saat ini, aku memang tidak bisa fokus pada hal selain Hikari."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kau ada waktu, aku mengadakan_ study group_ setiap Sabtu sore di apartemenku. Ada Waya, Isumi, Fuku, Kurata, Saeki... kadang-kadang Ashiwara juga datang," ia terlihat agak merasa tak enak mengatakan yang terakhir. Ashiwara, bagaimanapun, dulu adalah termasuk kelompok Touya. "Oh, ada Nase dan Fuku juga. Mereka suka anak-anak, jadi kau bisa menyerahkan Hika-chan pada mereka kalau kau datang."

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku merasa tidak enak jika harus mengganggu waktu belajar kalian."

"Tidak apa. Kami pasti bisa belajar banyak darimu."

"Tapi aku bukan lagi..."

"Kami pasti bisa belajar banyak darimu!" tegas Shindou, mengulang pernyataannya sebelumnya. Ada determinasi di nada suaranya yang sesaat membuat Akira terpana. Ketika ia melirik, dilihatnya Shindou tengah mengurut kepalanya. "Ah, maaf, lupakan. Jika kau memang sibuk..."

Akira tidak tahu apa yang merusak pertimbangan akal sehatnya, ketika alih-alih menolak, ia justru menjawab, "Baik, nanti aku akan ke sana jika bisa."

"Benarkah?" Shindou kelihatan benar-benar girang.

"Jika bisa," ia kembali menekankan, tidak ingin memberi harapan terlalu banyak. Tetapi percuma, kelihatannya Shindou sudah demikian senang hingga tak mau mendengar.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Karena chapter ini kepanjangan jadi dibagi dua. Mohon maaf untuk yag sudah baca ya...

Btw, aku ngerevisi setting waktu untuk cerita ini. Sebelumnya, umur Akira 20 tahun di cerita ini. Sekarang 21. Jadi umur Hikari (anaknya Akira) jadi 2 tahun ya...

Omong-omong, agenda pelaksanaan 7 Turnamen di cerita ini ngikutin yang ada di Sensei's Library #ScheduleForTheSevenJapaneseBigTitles#

Kalo ada yang nanya kok beda sama di Kelopak Wisteria Gugur, ya itu karena di KWG aku belum tau hahaha... Apa aku harus ubah yg di sana ya?

**Jadwal Turnamen**

Kisei League – Juni-Oktober (round robin 2 grup 6 orang); penentuan penantang (pemenang Grup A vs Grup B) November

Kisei Title Match – Januari-Maret (best 4 of 7)

Jyudan League – Mei-Februari (single knockout 16, putaran 1 menentukan Grup Pemenang dan Grup Kalah, pemenang tiap grup bertanding untuk kursi penantang) ... btw kenapa liga ini doang yang panjang banget waktunya kenapaaaaaaa?

Jyudan – Maret/April, best 3 of 5

Gosei League – November-Mei (single knockout 32)

Hokuto Cup – 3-5 Mei

Wakajishisen – 13 Mei

Gosei Title Match– Juli-Agustus (best 3 of 5)

Honinbou League – Juli (round robin 8)

Honinbou Title Match – Agustus (best 4 of 7)

Meijin League – Desember-Agustus (round robin 9)

Meijin Title Match – September-November (best 3 of 5)

Ouza League – Maret-Agustus (single knockout 16)

Ouza Title Match – Oktober-Desember (best 3 of 5)

Tengen League – Januari-Oktober (single knockout 32)

Tengen Title Match– November-Desember (best 3 of 5)

**Setting**

Setting episode ini (chapter 2) hari Jumat, tanggal 12 Desember 2008, dua hari sebelum ultah Akira ke-21. Di chapter 1, disebutin Akira mendapatkan gelar Ouza pada ultah yang ke-18 (2005). Tahun 2006, ia kehilangan gelar (oleh Kurata), tapi karena dia mantan pemegang gelar, dua tahun berikutnya dia masih di Liga Ouza. Pas cerita ini berlangsung, Akira baru nyelesein Liga Ouza dengan peringkat paling bawah dan lagi ngejalanin Penyisihan Ketiga Jyudan (dan langsung kalah)

Tahun 2007, Akira main di Liga Meijin (Juli/Agustus) dan Ouza (Oktober/November), tapi karena kalah terus, tahun depan dia harus mulai dari Penyisihan Ketiga.


	3. 03 - Burung yang Terbang Tinggi

**Chapter 3. Burung yang Terbang Tinggi**

Mungkin ini bukan ide baik, pikir Akira Sabtu minggu berikutnya, ketika ia mendapati dirinya (dan Hikari) berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mewah Shindou. Ia sudah akan berbalik badan dan pulang, berpura-pura tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di situ, ketika pintu elevator di seberang kamar Shindou terbuka dan keluarlah orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya seumur ia berada di Ki-In.

"Lho, Touya?" suara Waya merupakan campuran keterkejutan dan kebingungan.

"Uhm, selamat sore, Waya-san," ia memberi salam. Waya meliriknya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, jelas sekali ada ketidaksukaan di matanya. Akira berusaha tidak gemetar, atau lebih baik: kabur dari tatapan itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, Shindou-san mengundangku, jadi..."

Ia tak meneruskan menjawab, sekali lagi menyesalkan kehadirannya di tempat itu. Kini setelah ia memikirkan ulang alasan Shindou mengundangnya, makin ia merasa bukan tempatnya untuk ada di sini. Waya kelihatan berdecak, tapi tak memperpanjang urusan dan menekan bel.

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam, kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Waya!" suara cerah Shindou menyambutnya. "Ah, Tou ... eh, Fujisaki, kau datang juga! Eh, ada Hika-chan!" ia membuat wajah-wajah aneh lagi, sehingga Hikari tergelak dan menjulurkan tangannya seakan minta digendong. Setengah menahan desahannya, terlebih ketika Shindou dengan cerianya meminta Hikari, Akira pun menyerahkan putrinya pada mantan rivalnya. Membetulkan posisi Hikari di gendongannya, pemuda itu pun mempersilakannya masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu," ujar Akira, membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak, kemudian mengikuti Shindou memasuki ruangan dalam.

Ini pertama kalinya Akira datang ke apartemen Shindou yang ini. Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih akrab, memang Shindou sudah keluar dari rumahnya dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil. Katanya lebih enak begitu, berhubung ibunya selalu mengomplain saat ia membawa masuk gadis-gadis ke rumah. Tapi apartemennya dulu hanyalah ruangan studio dengan dapur mini, bukan apartemen _suite_ dengan ruang tengah luas seperti ini.

Berhubung dalam suasana Natal, apartemen Shindou lekat dengan nuansa merah-hijau. Sebatang pohon Natal penuh hiasan tegak berdiri di pojok ruang keluarga, serasi dengan _cushion_ merah-hijau yang menghiasi sofa. Sama sekali tidak ada kado satu pun di bawahnya, tapi itu tak mengurangi _ambience_ yang terbangun. Akira bahkan melihat beberapa pasang kaus kaki warna-warni tergantung di foyer, bersanding dengan pajangan lilin-lilin merah dan deretan pigura foto.

Memperhatikan lebih detail isi pigura itu, Akira bisa melihat perulangan penampakan seorang pemuda usia 20-an berwajah blasteran di sisi Shindou. Keduanya tampak ceria menatap kamera. Segaris perasaan aneh terbersit dadanya tatkala tanpa diminta, otaknya menarik kesimpulan mengenai siapa pemuda itu. Akira lekas menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran sekaligus perasaan aneh itu, dan menyusul Shindou untuk memasuki ruang go.

Shindou sudah masuk duluan dengan membawa Hikari, meninggalkan Akira di belakang. Tak usah disebutkan, dari dalam ruang go langsung terdengar kehebohan begitu para anggota _study group _mendapati Shindou masuk dengan membawa bayi di gendongannya.

"Aaaaa, lucunyaaaaa...," ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan. Ini pasti Nase Dan-5 yang disebut Shindou sebelumnya, pemain pro yang belum-belum sudah menghebohkan karena berhasil menjuarai Turnamen Meijin Wanita. Orang yang pernah diisukan menjadi pacar Shindou, batinnya menambahkan.

"Wah, kau menculik bayi, Shindou?" terdengar suara Kurata.

"Bukan, itu pasti anaknya entah dari cewek mana. Hah, benar kan kataku? Akhirnya kau menyusul Touya juga!" suara seseorang yang lebih dewasa—Saeki, kalau tak salah, Ashiwara pernah memperkenalkannya—menimpali, yang langsung membuat Akira berhenti di tempat.

Ia tahu reputasinya tidak terlalu baik semenjak kasusnya dengan Akari tersebar ke muka publik. Namanya dijadikan contoh kasus 'pergaulan remaja yang kelewat batas', 'pemuda berprestasi yang kesandung masalah kenakalan remaja', 'keacuhan akan pentingnya masalah _safe sex_ berbuah kehancuran diri', atau 'bahkan _nerd _pun bisa tergelincir'. Beberapa orang memandang positif keputusannya untuk bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Akari, namun dengan retaknya pernikahan mereka dalam waktu tak sampai setahun, ia pun menjadi representasi buruk efek pernikahan dini dan kehamilan di luar nikah. Ia juga sepenuhnya awas bahwa namanya menjadi sinonim '(si bodoh yang) menghamili anak gadis orang bahkan walau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya', baik dalam bentuk kata kerja maupun kata benda, seperti dalam ungkapan seperti 'Awas nanti kau jadi seperti Touya Akira' atau bahkan candaan 'Apa kau men-Touya-kan cewek itu?'. Tapi mendengarnya langsung, apalagi dari lidah orang yang ia kenal, sungguh merupakan tusukan tajam.

"Bukan!" terdengar bantahan dari dalam, bukan dari Shindou, melainkan Waya. "Bocah itu memang anak Touya."

"Eh, kok bisa ada padamu?

"Ah, iya... Aku mau memperkenalkan... Lho, mana dia?"

Kepala Shindou menyembul di ambang pintu, disusul tangannya yang memberi kode agar Akira mendekat. Menarik napas panjang, Akira pun memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan go. Sudah tak ada jalan kembali. Ia akan menghadapi apapun neraka yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian pergi dan kembali pada hidupnya dengan berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bukankah ia sudah berlatih melakukan itu selama satu setengah tahun terakhir?

"Nah, mulai hari ini, Tou ... eh, Fujisaki akan ikut _study group _kita," Shindou memperkenalkannya di depan seluruh anggota _study group_, tak lupa menepuk punggung Akira sok-akrab. Tapi bukan karena tepukan di punggungnya yang membuat Akira meringis, melainkan kata 'mulai hari ini'. Bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Shindou bahwa ini mungkin yang pertama dan terakhir?

Masih untung ia ingat bahwa namanya adalah Fujisaki, bukan lagi Touya.

Tak ada gunanya mengatakan itu sekarang, simpul Akira sebuat menunduk hormat, "Se-selamat sore. Mohon bantuannya."

"Tuh, sudah kubilang itu anak Touya," Waya menandaskan. Akira tak bisa tidak meraba nada kesal dalam suaranya, yang tak aneh, sebetulnya. Siapapun tahu dari dulu Waya tidak suka padanya.

"Namaku Fujisaki," ia tak bisa tidak mengoreksi. Yang seharusnya tidak perlu, kalau Waya mau mengingat bahwa sudah setahun setengah ia memakai nama tersebut di pertandingan resmi.

Waya hanya mengibas seraya menggerutu, seolah fakta itu tidak penting baginya. Dan bagi siapapun, sebenarnya. Di mana-mana, semua orang masih suka memanggilnya Touya, seakan mengingatkannya bahwa bagaimanapun, ia takkan bisa menghapus hitamnya arang yang ia torehkan di muka keluarganya. Pada ayahnya, tepatnya.

"Ah, putrimu benar-benar lucu, Fujisaki-san," melihat canggungnya situasi, Nase kelihatan mencoba membuat keadaan lebih ringan. "Siapa namanya?"

"Fujisaki Hikari," jawabnya.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut nama putrinya di hadapan pro lain, selain Shindou tentu. Ia memang kerap membawa Hikari ke Ki-In, jika tidak bisa menemukan _babysitter _atau sedang tak punya uang untuk menitipkannya di tempat penitipan bayi. Tapi, biasanya ia menitipkannya pada wanita penjaga konter suvenir sebuat ia bertanding. Akira mempertahankan pola yang sama belakangan ini dalam kehidupan profesionalnya: datang ke Ki-In mepet waktu, menitipkan Hikari, bertanding, menghabiskan jam makan siang mengurus Hikari, melanjutkan pertandingan, berdiskusi secepat mungkin, mengambil Hikari, dan pulang. Mana ada waktu baginya untuk bersosialisasi dengan pro lain?

Tapi tak urung, ia merasakan aura ruangan sedikit berubah ketika ia menyebut nama putrinya. Tentu, ia sadar benar apa yang bisa terimplikasikan dari nama itu. Bukannya ia tak pernah sadar adanya gosip murahan yang menyebutkan bahwa sesungguhnya putrinya adalah anak Shindou, berhubung Akari adalah satu-satunya mantan Shindou yang masih menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya bahkan setelah Shindou mendapat predikat _playboy_ omnivora. Beberapa mata terlihat saling pandang dengan gugup. Waya bahkan terang-terangan berdecih.

"Ah, Hika-chan," Nase tersenyum, atau hanya berusaha sopan, entahlah. "Dia cantik sekali, matanya mirip denganmu, Fujisaki-san... Umh, dan rambutnya juga..."

Kalau dia berusaha bilang 'Jangan khawatir, aku tidak peduli pada rumor yang bilang anak ini adalah anak Shindou', dia melakukan tugasnya dengan buruk, pikir Akira. Tapi saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Diam-diam Akira mengedarkan pandang ke seantero ruangan. Ruang go ditata dengan gaya tak kalah modern ketimbang seluruh ruangan apartemen itu, jika tak bisa dibilang terlalu minimalis untuk sebuah ruang belajar. Alih-alih tatami, di lantai terhampar karpet tebal dalam warna abu-abu, serasi dengan warna dinding yang polos tanpa hiasan, hanya ada beberapa hambalan rak yang nyaris kosong. Beberapa goban tampak tertata rapi di atas karpet.

"Ah ya, apa rencana kalian untuk Natal?" Nase kelihatan berusaha beramah-tamah, yang terang saja membuat Akira kikuk.

"Um, kami tidak ... um..."

Ini bukan masalah Akira bukan penganut Kristiani, tentu. Natal adalah momen perayaan untuk semua orang, terlepas dari apa latar belakang kepercayaan yang mereka anut. Masalahnya, ia memang tidak merasa perlu merayakan, karena siapa yang hendak ia ajak untuk berbagi kebersamaan? Hikari jelas terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti perayaan, dan ketimbang menghabiskan uang untuk itu, bukankah lebih baik ia mengalokasikannya untuk terapi Hikari?

Nase kelihatannya tahu ke mana arah pikirannya, karena ia bisa melihat belas kasihan di senyumnya, kala berkata, "Kalau kau mau, ke sini saja," undangnya yang disambut anggukan penuh semangat Shindou. "Kami mengadakan pesta tanggal 24."

"Um, terima kasih atas undangannya. Sayangnya kami tidak..."

"Ah, jangan banyak alasan!" decak Shindou. "Pokoknya nanti kau harus datang, ya! Nanti kukenalkan sama temanku, deh. Pasti kau bakal suka! Dia cuantiiiiikkk, tipemu betulan, deh. Dulunya mantan anggota _idol group,"_ ia mulai berpromosi.

Dari mana juga Shindou tahu apa tipenya? Tapi Akira sedang malas berpanjang-panjang, jadi seperti biasa ia mengatakan, "Terima kasih, nanti aku pertimbangkan."

Shindou memamerkan cengirannya, lantas menoleh pada Hikari. "Nah, Hika-chan, Paman punya sesuatu untuk Hika-chan..."

Sebelum Akira sempat protes, Shindou tiba-tiba pergi bersama Hikari. Ia kembali tak lama kemudian, sebuah boneka _plushie_ (yang kelihatannya tokoh sebuah film anak-anak, entahlah, rasanya cukup familiar tapi Akira tidak tahu apa) terlihat di pelukan Hikari.

"Ayahmu yang pelit itu pasti tidak memberimu hadiah Natal kan, Hika-chan," ia memberi Akra tatapan menuduh, "tapi Paman Hikaru baik kan, ya? Nah, bilang apa sama Paman?"

Hikari menjawab dengan serangkaian seruan tidak jelas, yang membuat Shindou bingung dan berpaling pada Akira.

"Lho, dia belum bisa bicara?"

"Belum," jawab Akira pendek. Shindou agak mengerung, tapi ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hikari, berusaha membuat anak itu mengucapkan namanya.

Alih-alih mengikuti contoh Shindou, diberi _plushie_ begitu, Hikari malah terkantuk-kantuk seraya memeluk bonekanya. Melihatnya, Akira mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil alih putrinya dari tangan Shindou. Namun alih-alih menyerahkan putrinya padanya, Shindou justru makin mendekapnya erat.

"Kau duduk saja di sini. Aku akan menidurkan Hika-chan di kamar, ya..."

"Ah, Shindou-san, biar aku menggelar alas di pojok ruang ini saja, supaya aku bisa mengawasinya."

"Kalau begitu kau mana bisa konsentrasi!"

"Tapi..."

"Tenang, aku pernah menjadi _babysitter_ anak temanku, aku tahu bagaimana cara menidurkan bayi. Oh, kalau kau khawatir, di situ juga ada _baby monitor_," ia menunjuk satu benda di rak dinding. Ia tak menunggu jawaban Akira, langsung saja melambai dan membawa pergi Hikari. Akira hendak menyusulnya, tapi Nase menghentikannya.

"Fujisaki-san, kalau kau khawatir, biar aku saja yang mengecek, ya?"

Senyum Nase, bagaimanapun, tak bisa menutup kekhawatirannya. Shindou selalu menggunakan tempat tidur bergaya Barat, setidaknya dulu waktu ia masih tinggal di rumah dan apartemen studionya. Hikari sudah bisa berjalan, bagaimana jika ia bangun lantas berusaha turun dari tempat tidur dan jatuh? Tapi berhubung Nase bilang ia akan memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja, tidak sopan jika ia bersikeras, kan?

Lagipula, jika melihat familiaritas Nase dengan Shindou, mungkin saja mereka berpacaran, kan? Meski ya, itu menimbulkan pertanyaan mengenai sosok pemuda di foto-foto yang terpajang di atas foyer, patut diakui Shindou adalah seorang Don Juan, sehingga sama sekali tak aneh jika ia juga punya _affair_ di sana sini. Ah, kenapa juga ia jadi mengurusi siapa yang jadi pasangan Shindou?

Intinya, ia sama sekali tak punya hak untuk masuk ke kamar Shindou, bahkan walau dengan alasan khawatir pada putrinya. Jika Nase adalah pacar Shindou, jelas ia lebih berhak. Jika ia masih sangsi Shindou bisa menangani putrinya, bukankah Nase terlihat lebih dapat dipercaya?

Jadi dengan menahan kegundahannya, ia pun duduk dengan menjaga jarak yang cukup dari goban. Dengan tidak adanya Shindou, Waya yang memimpin diskusi dengan mengeluarkan soal tsumego yang katanya baru-baru ini muncul di buku karangan seorang pro kelas atas dari Korea. Sejujurnya, Akira tidak menganggap soal itu sulit, tapi karena Waya tidak bertanya, ia juga bersikap sopan dengan diam.

Selagi Waya sibuk melontarkan beberapa variasi jawaban—yang terlalu sederhana, menurut Akira—dua anggota lain _study group _muncul: Isumi dan Ashiwara. Akira berusaha membuat dirinya tampak kecil dan tak terlihat, tapi percuma, karena Ashiwara langsung berseru girang melihatnya.

"Astaga, Akira! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi sejak ... uhm, kapan ya? Ah, tidak penting, pokoknya aku kangen sekali, tahu! Eh iya, bagaimana Hikari-chan? Pasti sudah bisa jalan, dong? Oh iya, katanya orangtuamu mau pulang tahun baru ini. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang? Ibumu pasti akan senang melihat cucunya sematawayangnya..."

Aura di ruangan berubah begitu Ashiwara menyebut mengenai orang tua Akira. Siapapun di kelompok kecil mereka—bahkan seluruh Ki-In, tidak, bahkan seisi dunia go—tahu masalahnya dengan sang ayah. Masih jelas di ingatan Akira, tamparan dan kata-kata kasar yang ia terima ketika ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumah, tatkala ia mengatakan tentang kehamilan Akari dan rencana untuk menikahinya. Akira sendiri sudah berusaha berbaikan, dengan memberi tahu ibunya dan mengundang mereka pada hari pernikahannya serta pada hari kelahiran Hikari, terlepas dari kesediaan mereka untuk datang. Ia juga sempat berkunjung dengan membawa keluarga kecilnya sekitar dua bulan setelah Hikari lahir, kebetulan saat itu orang tuanya pulang sehubungan dengan final salah satu turnamen internasional yang ayahnya ikuti di Jepang. Sayangnya, itu pun tak berjalan baik. Sang ayah menutup gerbang di depan hidungnya, serta menyatakan bahwa ia takkan pernah menerima anak haram itu dalam keluarganya.

Kemarahan dan hinaan yang ditujukan padanya, sekasar apapun, bisa ia terima. Tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan hinaan terhadap Hikari, yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Hari itu juga Akira bersumpah takkan pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumah tempatnya dibesarkan selama 18 tahun itu, dan takkan pernah membiarkan Hikari menyandang nama Touya apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi rupanya Ashiwara sama sekali tak tahu, atau ia memang begitu tak sensitif untuk bisa menangkap roman wajah Akira yang berubah. Ia bahkan tidak menanggapi ketika jelas-jelas Isumi menyodoknya, malah terus mencerocos mengenai entah apa—Akira sudah berhenti mendengarkan sekitar lima menit lalu. Ia baru berhenti ketika tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari ambang pintu, terlalu keras hingga Akira pun terlonjak.

"Ah, ada Ashiwara!" semua mata terarah pada Shindou. "Astaga, ke mana saja kau? Kami menunggu, tahu!"

"Hahaha, maaf, Shindou," senyum Ashiwara sok-inosens seperti biasa. "Aku tadi harus bimbingan penulisan disertasi pada profesorku, kebetulan dia tidak bisa pada hari kerja biasa."

"Huh, dasar gila belajar," Shindou menggerutu. Ashiwara adalah mahasiswa doktoral tahun kedua jurusan Matematika di Todai, bisa dibilang satu dari segelintir pemain pro yang masih konsisten mencari pencapaian akademis di luar go. Akira dulu termasuk salah satu di antaranya, dan ia berharap masih bisa, jika saja takdir menghendaki. "Ah, Fujisaki," Shindou memanggilnya, ketara sekali menekankan pada nama 'Fujisaki', "di mana kau menyimpan popok, ya? Nase bilang sepertinya Hika-chan perlu salin."

"Oh, ada Hika-chan?" dengan sumringah Ashiwara mencoba bangkit, tapi Shindou langsung menghentikannya.

"Ashiwara di sini saja, kami tidak lama, kok. Nah, Fujisaki?" ia memberi kode agar Akira lekas bangkit. Dengan gugup Akira membalas, dan mengikuti Shindou keluar ruang go.

"Uhm, maaf Shindou-san, aku sebenarnya sudah mengganti popok Hikari tadi sebelum kemari. Aku tidak menyangka ..."

Shindou berbalik begitu mendadak hingga Akira kaget, kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan atasnya dan matanya terpusat pada mata Akira. Pandangannya begitu intens hingga Akira merasa entah apa dalam dirinya bergetar.

"Uhm, Shindou-san?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Eh?"

Shindou melepaskan tangannya, mendesah dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ck, Ashiwara memang bodoh dan sama sekali tak sensitif, aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia jadi calon doktor," gerutunya. "Kalau kau mau, nanti aku bisa bicara padanya supaya dia tidak mengungkit-ngungkit ... uhm, atau mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengatur agar ia tidak usah datang lagi? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Akira mengerjap. "Ah, ti-tidak usah, Shindou-san," ia menggeleng cepat. "Ashiwara-san sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk, dan ia juga sudah lebih lama ikut _study group _ini, jadi..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bicara pada Saeki, biar dia yang bicara pada Ashiwara. Tenang saja, Fujisaki, aku akan pastikan kau takkan pernah dengar satu pun kata soal ... uhm, orang-orang itu, oke? Nah, ayo kita kembali ke ruang go?"

"Eh, tapi Hikari..."

"Tenang, Nase bisa mengurusnya, kok. Ayo!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Akira, Shindou menggamit tangannya dan menariknya ke ruang go. Kalau sudah begini, Akira jadi ingat zaman dulu, ketika mereka masih kecil dan ia menggerek Shindou ke sana kemari tanpa berpikir. Ketika mereka remaja dan hubungan mereka masih baik, ganti Shindou yang acap menggereknya ke salon-salon go yang tak pernah terpikirkan Akira. Tentu saja, semua petualangan mereka berakhir ketika Shindou mendapat mainan baru dalam bentuk gadis-gadis (dan pemuda) yang kagum pada keterampilan lainnya di luar go. Tak urung kadang Akira berpikir, saat itu, jika saja ia lebih tampan, atau mungkin lebih gaul, atau lebih tidak membosankan, mungkin Shindou juga akan menyertakan dirinya dalam petualangan itu. Mungkin kalau begitu, semua hal buruk itu takkan terjadi.

Tapi tak ada gunanya menyesali semua itu, kan? Justru dari semua itu, ia bisa menemukan satu hal yang lebih berharga dari go. Siapa tahu, mungkin Shindou juga merindukan hubungan mereka dulu, jika bukan sebagai sahabat, mungkin sebagai rival. Cuma itu kan alasannya ia berusaha untuk mengikutsertakan Akira dalam _study group _ini? Ia bahkan kelihatan tulus menerima dan menyukai Hikari...

.


	4. 04 - Akan Jatuh Terhempas ke Bumi

**Chapter 4. Akan Jatuh Terhempas ke Bumi**

Sayangnya, semua angan Akira yang sudah melambung itu pecah ketika mereka kembali ke ruang go, dan hal pertama yang Shindou rasa pantas untuk menginisiasi masuknya ia ke _study group-_nya adalah mempermalukannya. Tak lain, dengan membahas pertandingannya minggu lalu dengan Isumi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Fujisaki. Langkah ini bodoh sekali!" kritik Shindou pedas, untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, di depan seluruh anggota _study group. _Untung saja Akira masih tahu diri untuk menunduk dan menelan semua ejekan itu. "Kau bunuh diri dengan menyerang di area atas ini sementara membiarkan area kanan bawahmu terbuka. Kalau aku jadi Isumi, aku akan membantaimu dengan memotong di sini," ia menunjuk satu titik di goban. "Kau bahkan tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk membuat langkah 105 yang jauh lebih tolol."

"Uhm, aku mengerti jalan pikiran Fujisaki, sebenarnya," Isumi tampak berusaha menengahi perdebatan sepihak yang mulai memanas, karena sungguh Akira tidak ingin ambil bagian untuk melawan per-_bully_-an terhadap dirinya sendiri, yang sudah jelas hanya akan membuat Shindou tambah ganas menyerangnya. "Dengan menyerang sisi itu, sebenarnya ia berencana merusak formasi yang sedang berusaha kubangun di sini."

"Ya, itu kalau ia bisa menjebakmu di sini. Nyatanya tidak, kan? Sudah kubilang dari dulu kelemahanmu adalah jebakanmu selalu mudah diprediksi, Fujisaki, kau itu kapan sadarnya sih? Nah, langkah setelah itu malah lebih konyol lagi," ia meletakkan langkah Akira selanjutnya dengan keras sekali sampai biji-biji di sekitarnya bergetar, "Kesalahan bodoh seperti ini sih, insei kelas B saja tidak mungkin melakukannya! Apa otakmu berkarat gara-gara sehari-hari kerjaanmu cuma mengganti popok dan memberi makan Hikari?"

Nah, ini langkah yang bodoh sekali di pihak Shindou. Akira akan menerima ejekan apapun, sungguh, asalkan itu tidak membawa-bawa Hikari. Kelihatannya yang lain pun merasakan hal yang sama, karena terdengar napas tertahan dari beberapa anggota _study group, _diiringi hening yang mencekam.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Akira mendengar getar tertahan dalam suaranya. "Cabut perkataanmu sekarang!"

"Apa? Nyatanya begitu, kan? Nah, langkah berikutnya malah super-duper tolol, aku sampai tak tahu langkah beginian mungkin dilakukan seorang pro yang pernah jadi Meijin!" jika ada kelemahan Shindou, itu adalah bahwa ia tak pernah cukup pintar untuk tahu kapan harus diam. "Apa karena kau kelamaan menduda, hingga otakmu ikut-ikutan membeku seperti spermamu?"

Oke, ini sudah kelewat batas.

"Aku tidak terima itu dikatakan seseorang yang baru-baru ini salah perhitungan hingga menyerang kluster kecil di sisi kanan, sementara membiarkan kluster besarnya terbuka, dan efektif dihabisi tidak sampai sepuluh langkah kemudian," balas Akira pahit.

Mata Shindou memicing. "Permainan mana yang kaumaksud ini?"

"Pertandingan ketigamu lawan Kurata di perebutan gelar Ouza, tentu!"

"Kalau kau tak sadar, aku berhasil membalik keadaan dan menghabisi Kurata! Aku memenangkan pertandingan itu!"

"Hanya karena Kurata terlalu naif hingga tak melihat jebakanmu! Kalau aku jadi dia, sudah pasti aku akan memereteli jebakanmu dalam sepuluh langkah."

"Hah! Dan itu dikatakan orang yang menyerahkan gelar Ouza pada Kurata dua tahun lalu!"

"Kau juga takkan bisa merebut Ouza, kalau begitu permainanmu!"

"Oh, apa kau hanya membaca majalah cara mengurus anak hingga tak pernah membaca Weekly Go belakangan? Aku sudah memimpin sejauh ini, tinggal satu pertandingan lagi sebelum aku meraih gelar kelimaku! Ha! Makan itu, Fujisaki! Sudah kubilang sejak kita 13 tahun, aku pasti mengejar dan mendahuluimu, sementara kau berleyeh-leyeh..."

"Aku tidak berleyeh-leyeh!" tangkis Akira.

"Oh ya? Lantas apa kaubilang persentase kemenanganmu dalam setahun terakhir yang cuma 20%? Serius, Fujisaki, di taraf ini, aku ragu kau masih pantas menyandang status sebagai pro!"

Aura ruangan yang sudah berat tambah mencekam. Di ujung mata Akira, ia bisa melihat beberapa teman Shindou sudah saling melirik dengan gugup, sementara yang lainnya tampak membelalakkan mata. Di sisi Shindou, Isumi tampak beringsut mendekat, berbisik, "Shindou!" dengan nada penuh peringatan seraya menarik-narik ujung kemejanya. Tapi Shindou sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Dagunya terangkat, matanya memandang Akira seakan ia adalah makhluk hina yang tak berhak ada.

"Tarik perkataanmu, Shindou!" geram Akira. Ia bisa merasa gemetar yang sedari tadi sudah menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya makin meraja, hingga ia tak bisa menahan getaran dalam suaranya. "Atau..."

"Atau apa?" tantang Shindou. "Atau kau akan membantaiku di atas goban? Omong-omong soal pembantaian, apa kau lupa, aku sudah melakukannya! Aku sudah merebut Meijin darimu!"

"Kau hanya dapat menjadi Meijin karena aku dinyatakan kalah WO dua kali! Itu sama saja aku menyerahkan gelar itu padamu secara cuma-cuma!"

"Oh, kau masih tidak bisa menerima itu, rupanya? Bagus, karena aku juga sama! Nah, jadi kapan kau berencana akan merebutnya lagi dariku kira-kira, supaya aku bisa memasukkannya dalam agendaku?"

Dia tidak mengatakan itu sebagai undangan, atau bahkan tantangan. Itu adalah penghinaan. Seolah ia bilang, "Kau takkan pernah bisa merebut gelar ini lagi dariku! Lihat saja di mana kau kini. Kau masih beruntung tahun sebelumnya kau adalah Meijin, sehingga tahun ini secara otomatis kau masuk Liga. Tapi tahun depan tidak, kan? Melihat performamu belakangan, jangan kata menjadi penantangku, belum-belum sudah jelas kau akan dihabisi oleh para pemain lain! Makhluk rendah sepertimu bahkan sebenarnya tidak pantas masuk Penyisihan Ketiga!"

Tangan Akira terkepal erat di pangkuan. "Suatu saat... Suatu saat aku pasti..."

"Kapan? Saat Hikari sudah bisa kautinggal? Saat Hikari sudah dewasa? Saat itu kau sudah terlalu renta untuk bahkan bisa mengangkat biji go! Oh, mungkin bahkan Hikari sendiri sudah merebut setidaknya dua gelar ketika saat itu tiba! Atau memang itu rencanamu dari awal? Apa kau ingin menjadikan Hikari sebagai bidakmu, berhubung kau sudah terlalu berkarat untuk bisa bermain sendiri?"

"Cukup!" seru Akira, tidak bisa lagi membendung kemarahannya, dengan kasar menunjuk goban lain yang sedang kosong. "Nigiri, Shindou! Kita lihat apa memang aku memang sudah berkarat seperti yang kaubilang!"

Senyum pongah muncul di wajah pemuda yang pernah menjadi rivalnya itu. "Menantangku, Ex-Meijin? Oke, asal jangan lari menangis kalau kau kalah!" katanya seraya bangkit menuju goban yang ditunjuk. Para anggota _study group_ saling pandang dengan canggung, tapi mereka memberi jalan pada kedua rival yang kini menjadi musuh itu.

Adrenalin—atau mungkin kemarahan—sepertinya sudah menguasai Akira, hingga ia nyaris menjatuhkan tutup goke yang ia buka. Mungkin menertawakan sikap cerobohnya, dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya, Shindou meraup segenggam biji. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dua kali, Akira meletakkan satu biji di atas goban. Ia berusaha keras menahan getaran yang merambati jemarinya tatkala menyaksikan Shindou menghitung bijinya. Genap. Menerima goke dari tangannya, mereka saling bertukar salam sebelum tanpa banyak berpikir, Shindou membanting biji hitamnya ke goban.

Oh, sungguh ia benci sebenci-bencinya pada wajah Shindou, serta seringai yang tak alpa hadir di bibirnya. Ia tahu Shindou dari dulu kasar dan nyaris tak punya sopan-santun, tapi ia juga tahu betapa peduli dan setia kawannya pemuda itu. Shindou sering mengomelinya karena ia tidak makan cukup, dan acap dengan senang hati membagi bekalnya. Ia tahu Shindou dulu pernah mati-matian berusaha menghibur Waya ketika patah hati, menaikkan semangat Isumi ketika pemuda itu tengah terpuruk, serta tak pernah pelit berbagi dengan siapapun jika punya strategi go baru. Beberapa orang memang menyebutnya tak tahu diri, dengan menganggap semua pro setara dan tak gentar menantang siapapun. Tapi di luar itu, ia tak pernah sombong menganggap dirinya lebih daripada yang lain. Apakah pemuda itu sudah terbutakan oleh pencapaiannya selama ini, sehingga ia menjadi begitu tinggi hati dan kehilangan sifat positif yang dulu selalu Akira kagumi? Ataukah memang kesalahan yang dilakukan Akira begitu besar, hingga bahkan setelah dua setengah tahun pun, Shindou masih memendam dendam padanya?

Tapi untuk menggiringnya datang ke ladang pembantaiannya sendiri dengan sok-sokan bersikap baik padanya dan putrinya, untuk kemudian menjagalnya dengan mempermalukannya di hadapan teman-temannya... Di depan Isumi dan Ashiwara, tak kurang. Tak pernah ia duga Shindou akan bertindak serendah itu.

Orang lain mungkin akan menangis dan berteriak, tapi tidak Akira. Dia sudah biasa di-_bully, _dihina, diinjak-injak seolah ia bukan manusia yang punya perasaan. Ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Bukankah ia selalu bisa menekan perasaannya? Pada akhirnya, ia selalu menyatakan pada siapapun yang berani-berani mem-_bully_-nya, terbuat dari apa sesungguhnya seorang Akira!

Pertandingan berjalan dengan intens. Shindou jelas-jelas memperlihatkan bahwa ia menyepelekannya. Kipas yang ia pakai untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya mungkin bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan pandangannya yang meremehkan. Belum lagi ditambah ejekan dan hinaan yang tak henti mengalir. Menggemeretakkan gigi, Akira berusaha menulikan telinganya pada apapun yang dikatakan Shindou, dan berusaha memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada permainan di hadapannya. Perlahan, dunia di sekitarnya menghilang, dan semestanya mengerucut hanya pada susunan pola hitam putih yang tercipta atas goban, beserta seluruh permutasi langkah yang mengejawantah dalam alam pikirannya yang tak terbatas.

Shindou sama sekali tidak menahan diri, langkah-langkahnya sadis dan penuh jebakan seperti biasa. Tapi Akira juga bertekad takkan kalah.

Tanpa terasa, permainan sudah mencapai yose.

"Ke mana lagi pikiranmu?" geram Shindou memasuki kesadarannya, dan ketika ia mengangkat kepala, dilihatnya mata Shindou yang tampak terganggu. "Permainan belum selesai, Fujisaki! Atau kau sudah mau menyerah sekarang?"

"Tidak!"

"Bagus. Kalau kau bisa mengejar ketertinggalanmu sekitar 10 moku sejak pikiranmu melantur tadi, aku akan menarik kembali ucapanku bahwa kau tidak pantas menjadi pro!"

Sekitar 10 moku? Dengan nanar Akira kembali memperhitungkan susunan biji di goban. Benar, dengan komi 6,5 moku, ia kalah 12,5 moku. Sejak kapan Shindou berlari meninggalkannya begitu jauh? Permainan memang belum berakhir, tapi jarak ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijembatani dengan mudah.

Shindou sejak dulu dikenal dengan dua hal: permainan kreatifnya yang penuh jebakan berlapis serta persistensinya dalam yose. Bukan tak jarang, ia justru mengejar ketertinggalannya di chuuban pada yose. Akira sudah berulang kali menghadapi atau berupaya membahas strategi Shindou, tapi semakin jebakannya dipereteli, semakin kreatif dan tak terduga pula pemuda itu merancang jebakannya. Dari semua strateginya, jebakan berlapis (yang sering disebut maze Shindou) yang ditanamnya pada chuuban dan baru benar-benar menampakkan giginya pada yose adalah hal yang membuat Shindou sangat menakutkan di atas goban.

Lantas bagaimana caranya ia mengejar minimal 13 moku? Ia tak boleh kalah di sini. Ini mungkin bukan pertandingan resmi, tapi ini adalah pertaruhan nama baiknya!

Ia melipatgandakan upayanya untuk memperhitungkan kembali variasi susunan biji di atas goban, berusaha mencari celah sekecil apapun. Ah, itu dia! Dengan menggemeretakkan gigi, Akira mengincar titik di antara dua kluster kecil Shindou. Jika ia bisa memanfaatkan ini, ia bisa membalik keadaan dalam sepuluh langkah dan mencuri setidaknya 9 moku. Ditambah komi, ia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya, bahkan bisa menang sekitar 3,5 moku. Shindou juga kelihatannya menyadari ini, karena sesaat Akira bisa melihat genggaman tangannya atas kipasnya agak mengetat. Tapi lantas ia menutup kipasnya, dan mengincar biji putih milik Akira. Bagus, justru itu yang Akira tunggu. Saatnya penentuan.

Justru di saat itu, terdengar suara gedebuk dari rak dekat Akira, diikuti suara rintihan dan tangis yang agak teredam suara mesin. Biji di tangan Akira terjatuh ketika ia menyadari dari mana suara itu datang—dan apa artinya.

"Hikari!" seru Akira, dengan segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar Shindou, tak peduli jika ia menghantam kaki goban dan menghancurkan susunan yang mereka buat dengan susah payah. Pintu kamar Hikaru terbuka—dan tak ada Nase, tak ada siapapun yang menjaga Hikari. Sosok putrinya tampak telungkup di lantai yang dialasi futon, menangis. Di dahinya tampak bekas merah seperti membentur sesuatu.

"Sssssh, Hikari, cup cup, Ayah ada di sini," Akira mengangkat dan mencium kening putrinya, menimangnya dengan penuh kasih. "Maafkan Ayah tidak menjagamu, ya... Tenang, Ayah di sini..."

"Huh, putrimu bagaimana mau mandiri kalau kau terus-terusan menimangnya?" terdengar suara dari pintu. Akira menoleh dengan mata membara. Sosok menyebalkan Hikaru ada di sana, bicara seolah ia lebih tahu mengenai Hikari lebih daripada dirinya. "Hika-chan sudah dua tahun, kan? Mana ada anak yang masih digendong ke sana ke mari di umur segitu? Seharusnya dia sudah bisa berjalan!"

"Kalau kau tidak tahu hanya dengan melihat, Shindou," ia meraih selimut Hikari yang masih teronggok di atas tempat tidur, melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke tas, "Hikari mengalami keterlambatan perkembangan fungsi otak, yang juga mempengaruhi kemampuan motorik dan kognitifnya. Ia mungkin berusia 2 tahun, tapi perkembangan motoriknya baru setara dengan bayi usia 8 bulan. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Keterlambatan ... fungsi otak?" Huh, apa yang mungkin Shindou ketahui mengenai hal itu? "Apakah itu berarti ... ia tak mungkin main go?"

"Serius, Shindou, Hikari bisa main go atau tidak sama sekali bukan kekhawatiranku sekarang!" seru Akira, mendadak begitu benci dengan go saat ini. "Setidaknya asal ia bisa bicara dan berjalan seperti anak seusianya, aku sudah cukup senang."

Dengan itu ia membetulkan posisi Hikari di gendongannya, menyeletingkan kembali tas, dan menyelempangkannya di bahu. "Maafkan aku mengganggu dan merusak sesi belajarmu, Shindou-san. Harusnya aku tidak pernah datang. Aku permisi," ia menunduk memberi salam dengan cepat dan lekas keluar ruangan. Shindou tampak membeku, hingga bahkan ia tak bereaksi ketika Akira melewatinya. Ketika ia tengah mengenakan sepatunya, Isumi dengan tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya.

"Fujisaki, mohon maafkanlah Shindou," ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk, sebenarnya. Dia hanya..."

"Berusaha membuatku panas agar aku serius melawannya?" sambung Akira, sama sekali tidak berpaling untuk menatap Isumi. Sejauh yang ia tahu, bisa jadi Isumi juga turut merencanakan ini. "Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu sejauh itu."

"Ah, jadi..."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia harus menghinaku. Shindou bukan ingin memanas-manasiku, Isumi-san, dia memang serius masih mendendam padaku. Dan itu tidak masalah, patut kuakui ia ada benarnya."

"Fujisaki..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, Isumi-san. Sudah malam, aku tak ingin Hikari sakit. Selamat malam."

Ia tidak memedulikan Isumi yang memanggilnya, atau Shindou yang (akhirnya) mengejar dan berusaha menggedor-gedor jendela taksi yang ia tumpangi. Menyuruh si supir taksi melaju, tanpa memedulikan sang Meijin, Akira menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi penumpang. Ia berharap malam ini segera berakhir.

.


	5. 05 - Apalah Arti Kata Maaf

**Chapter 3. Apalah Arti Kata Maaf**

Minggu paginya, bangun-bangun Akira sudah dipusingkan dengan dering telepon tanpa henti dari nomor yang tak ia kenal. Ia mengangkat sekali, takut itu adalah dari dokter Hikari atau semacamnya, tapi begitu mendengar suara Shindou di ujung sana, ia langsung menutupnya.

Entah dari mana Shindou mengetahui nomornya, berhubung ia mengganti nomor demi menghindari pers. Tak ada seorangpun rekannya yang tahu selain pihak manajerial Ki-In, jadi tentu saja, Akira dapat menuduh mereka sebagai tersangka yang tidak tahu arti kata privasi.

Siapapun tahu Shindou akrab dengan pihak manajemen Ki-In, berhubung kabarnya salah satu mantan insei yang tidak menjadi pro, tapi tergabung dalam pihak manajerial, pernah ia tiduri. Di samping daftar taklukannya yang impresif, Shindou juga dikenal selalu menjaga hubungan baik dengan mantan-mantannya. Berhubung rata-rata mereka berasal dari kalangan selebriti (atau setidaknya orang yang punya nama di kalangan profesional apapun), ini juga yang memastikan nama Shindou tetap berkibar di dunia infotainment. Ia bahkan pernah mendapat tawaran membintangi iklan televisi, dan senyum menyebalkannya pernah menghiasi _billboard_ di nyaris seluruh sudut Jepang.

Dan itu rupanya mengubah karakter Shindou. Dia bukan lagi pemuda yang Akira kenal. Dia makhluk sombong, angkuh, pendendam...

Semalaman Akira mencoba berpikir, dan jawabannya tetap sama. Seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Isumi: Shindou tak mungkin menghinanya sejauh itu hanya dengan alasan "ingin membuatnya panas dan serius bermain go melawannya", karena rupanya Shindou kehilangan rivalnya dan ingin membuatnya meningkatkan performa seperti dulu. Cacian yang ia keluarkan terlalu sadis, terlalu menusuk, terlalu sungguh-sungguh, seolah ia benar-benar membencinya dari hati.

Ia sudah melakukan bagiannya. Ia sudah meminta maaf berulang kali. Ia sudah mengundang Shindou ke pernikahan sederhana ia dan Akari—yang tidak dihadiri siapapun selain Ashiwara, Ogata, dan dua orang teman perempuan Akari, sebenarnya, karena penerimaan keluarga Akari terhadapnya sama seperti penerimaan keluarganya terhadap Akari. Jika setelah semua itu, Shindou masih juga tak mau memaafkannya, ya sudah.

Seumur hidup, Akira selalu melakukan segala yang menurutnya benar. Bahkan setelah satu kesalahan itu, ia masih berusaha berpegang pada prinsip tersebut. Tidak, ia tidak bisa meminta Akari menggugurkan kandungannya hanya demi menyelamatkan nama keluarga. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menjanjikan biaya tunjangan dan biaya hidup bagi Akari dan anaknya, lantas meninggalkannya seolah ia semacam pelacur yang bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiayai kehamilan dan persalinan Akari, memberinya kompensasi atas kesulitan yang ia hadapi, lantas mengambil bayinya sementara membuang Akari seolah ia semacam rahim yang bisa ia pinjam. Tidak, ia juga tidak bisa menutupi kehamilan Akari dari orangtuanya, tetap menjaga janjinya untuk menikahi gadis yang ditunangkan padanya sementara menyimpan Akari dan putrinya di luar. Meski itu artinya ia kehilangan semua yang ia miliki, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga integritasnya.

Tolong katakan, di mana ia telah memutuskan langkah yang salah?

Karena setelah itu, tak ada hal baik yang terjadi, kan? Ia tak bisa berperan sebagai suami yang baik, bahkan walaupun ia mencoba, dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan Akari yang meninggalkannya untuk menggapai mimpinya. Keluarganya masih tak mau bicara padanya. Hikari didiagnosis dengan keterbelakangan perkembangan fungsi otak, hingga kini masih belum jelas apa, yang jelas besar kemungkinan ia takkan bisa tumbuh normal seperti anak-anak lain. Performanya di goban begitu buruk hingga Shindou mengatakan ia tak layak menyandang status sebagai pro. Dan Shindou ... Shindou masih tak dapat memaafkannya.

Tolong katakan, di mana letak kesalahannya?

Setelah berpikir dan merenung, sampailah Akira pada keputusan itu. Ini berat, tapi ia tak merasa ada cara lain. Shindou benar, tak ada alasan lagi untuk mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini. Dengan berat hati, ia mengetik surat permohonannya, dan Senin itu juga mengantarkannya secara langsung ke Ki-In sebelum pergi membawa Hikari ke klinik untuk pemeriksaan dan terapi rutinnya. Untung saja Ki-In buka walaupun beberapa hari lagi Natal (biasanya di musim liburan begini, baik para pro maupun pihak manajemen seringkali sudah mengambil cuti), sehingga ia tak harus menunggu untuk mengantarkan surat permohonan pengunduran diri itu.

Ki-In tidak langsung meluluskan permintaannya, memintanya waktu beberapa hari untuk meninjau permohonan tersebut. Tidak masalah. Saat ini fokus Akira terarah pada Hikari, yang rupanya setelah insiden jatuh dari tempat tidur Shindou Sabtu itu, mengalami demam ringan dan jadi agak rewel. Dokter mengatakan tidak ada masalah berarti sehubungan dengan insiden kemarin, mengatakan bahwa demamnya adalah karena dingin dan bukannya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepalanya, sehingga hanya memberinya vitamin dan menyuruh Akira untuk memberi Hikari asupan makanan sehat dan hangat. Jadi seharian itu, dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, Akira sibuk di rumah mengurusi putrinya.

Panas Hikari agak mereda pada hari keempat, tapi ia masih khawatir untuk meninggalkannya, jadi ia hanya memesan makan siang dari layanan pesan-antar, berhubung ia sudah tidak selera makan dengan bahan makanan khusus untuk Hikari. Hari ini Natal, restoran langganan Akira kebanjiran order, sehingga ia harus menunggu lebih lama ketimbang biasanya. Ketika tengah menanti datangnya makanan itulah, tahu-tahu bel di pintu apartemen berdering.

"Ya, sebentar," sahut Akira yang sedang memanaskan sup untuk Hikari, mematikan kompor dan menuju pintu depan untuk mengambil makanan. Namun alih-alih pengantar makanan yang sedang ditunggunya, yang ada di balik pintu justru orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Menyesalkan tidak adanya lubang pengintai di pintu, interkom, atau bahkan rantai pintu, Akira lekas menutup pintu. Namun sayang, orang itu cepat tanggap dan memasukkan kakinya untuk mengganjal pintu.

"Fujisaki—ow, ow—kumohon, sebentar saja, aku ingin bicara!"

"Aku tidak mau! Pergi sana! Atau kugerus kakimu!" Akira tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, dan menekan pintu, berharap orang itu menyerah dan menarik kakinya.

"Lima menit saja, oke? Kumohon!"

"Tidak! Pergi!"

"Fujisaki! Aaaaaaa, kakiku retaaaaakkk!"

Bukan masalah konten dramatisasi Shindou yang berlebihan, melainkan performanya—repot kalau tetangga melongok dan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di pintunya—yang membuatnya menyerah dan membuka pintu dengan muka masam.

"Ada apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku sedang masak."

"Ya, aku bisa lihat," Shindou menilainya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, tapi fokus pada apa yang ia pakai di tubuhnya. "Kau cocok pakai apron, omong-omong."

"Kututup."

"Aaaaa, tidak, tidak, kumohon jangan tutup, Fujisaki. Aku benar-benar butuh bicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu."

"Dengar, aku minta maaf soal Sabtu lalu, oke? Aku akui aku memang keterlaluan. Sangat keterlaluan. Tapi..."

"Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar maafmu atau hinaanmu atau ucapan manismu soal Hikari atau apapun. Intinya aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!"

"Fujisaki, kumohon...," Shindou menjatuhkan dirinya di depan pintu apartemen Akira—di depan pintu apartemen Akira!—dan mulai menyembah.

"A-apa-apaan kau?" dengan panik Akira melongok ke kanan-kiri. "Bangun!"

"Tidak kalau kau tidak memaafkanku!"

"Kau sudah menghinaku di depan semua teman-temanmu, lantas kau mau mempermalukanku dengan bersikap begini di depan apartemenku? Jangan lupa kau itu banyak dikuntit paparazzi, Shindou! Apa kau mau membuatku kena masalah lagi? Bangun!"

Cuma atas argumen itu, Shindou mau juga bangkit dari sikap menyembahnya. Tahu ia akan menyesali ini seumur hidup, Akira menarik Shindou masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Shindou tak tahu malu.

"Tidak!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahhh?"

"Jangan lupa, aku juga dulu berulang kali minta maaf padamu, dan kau menutup pintu di mukaku. Kau menghindariku dua tahun lebih, dasar brengsek! Pikirmu hanya dengan satu kata maaf, kau bisa menghapus semua itu?"

"Aku juga minta maaf soal itu," Shindou mengatupkan tangan di atas kepalanya. "Aku larut dalam kemarahanku terhadap kalian berdua, dan sama sekali tidak mengkonfirmasi apapun padamu atau pada Akari. Aku juga makin marah padamu karena ujung-ujungnya kalian bercerai dan kau mengambil Hikari. Tapi kemudian tanpa sengaja salah satu mantanku, uhm, pacarku waktu itu, ternyata kenal Akari. Ia cerita masalah Akari padaku, dan setelah aku berhubungan lagi dengan Akari, aku baru dengar cerita sebenarnya soal kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Fujisaki. Kau sama sekali tidak salah, aku yang salah menilaimu."

Sampai sejauh mana sebenarnya cerita Akari?

"Dan soal kau yang mempermalukanku di hadapan teman-temanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu aku yang keterlaluaaaan," Shindou terlihat frustrasi. "Aku cuma ingin kau ... uhm, 'panas', supaya kau berhenti selalu bersikap pasif terhadap apapun omongan orang terhadapmu dan melawan. Kau selalu bisa membuktikan salahnya anggapan orang padamu jika kau berdeterminasi, sayangnya aku tak melihat itu darimu belakangan. Aku cuma ingin kau seperti dulu lagi, Fujisaki, sungguh. Hanya saja, mungkin dalam prosesnya aku..."

"Terlalu terbawa suasana hingga mengungkapkan apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam hatimu?"

"Ya ... eh, tidak! Tidak! Aku terbawa karakter antagonis, uhm, aku..."

"Huh, 'terbawa karakter'?" Akira mendengus, "Apa lagi ini? Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau ikut audisi terselubung untuk semacam sinetron, dan tanpa tahu-menahu aku digerek jadi tokoh menyedihkan yang ditakdirkan untuk di-bully dan mati di pertengahan episode? Jujur saja, alasan itu sungguh menyedihkan, Shindou."

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Fujisaki... Kumohon..."

"Aku banyak urusan, Shindou. Hikari sakit gara-gara kau, tahu! Dan seperti kaubilang: kerjaanku sebagai ayah rumah tangga adalah memberi makan dan mengurus Hikari, bukan mengurusi orang sepertimu. Jadi silahkan keluar, Shindou-san, kau tahu di mana letak pintu keluar."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Keluar! Jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku tidak mau kenal denganmu!"

"Fujisaki..."

"Keluar!"

.

* * *

.

Rupanya urusan dengan Shindou belum selesai, karena malamnya, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, mendadak Akari menelepon. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, bahkan juga tanpa mengucapkan selamat Natal, ia langsung menanyakan hal yang benar-benar tak ingin Akira dengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Hikari sakit?" tuntutnya.

Akira mendadak ingin memijit kepalanya yang sakit. "Pasti kau dengar dari Shindou ya?"

"Hikaru meneleponku barusan, bilang Hikari sakit sejak jatuh dari tempat tidurnya Sabtu kemarin. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia kenapa-kenapa?"

"Dia cuma masuk angin," balas Akira.

"Dia juga bilang sesuatu soal keterlambatan perkembangan Hikari. Bahwa Hikari belum bisa berjalan dan kemungkinan tidak akan bisa tumbuh normal? Sesuatu tentang semacam gangguan otak? Apa ini, Akira? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Akari, tenang..."

"Ini salahku, mementingkan karir dan malah pergi... Aku harus kembali ke Jepang... Iya, benar begitu. Aku akan kembali dan mengurus Hikari, ya? Mungkin..."

"Kalau kau pulang, bagaimana dengan karirmu?"

"Itu tidak penting!"

"Akari, aku pribadi akan sangat senang jika kau kembali. Tapi tolong pikirkan lagi. Aku tak ingin nantinya kau menyesal... Menjadi aktris adalah cita-citamu, kan? Jangan sampai ada yang menghalanginya, apapun itu."

"Tapi Hikari..."

"Aku masih bisa mengurus Hikari."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan go? Itu juga cita-citamu, kan? Tapi karena harus mengurus Hikari, yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku, kau sampai menelantarkan go... Aku..."

"Tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu ini?"

Tentu saja jawabannya sudah jelas. "Hikaru bilang kau menyampaikan surat permohonan pengunduran diri ke Ki-In. Katanya kau kerepotan mengurus Hikari hingga prestasimu menurun, lalu akhirnya kau memutuskan pensiun..."

Brengsek memang si Shindou itu.

"Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya! Sejak kapan juga Shindou ikut campur urusan personalia?"

"Katanya Ki-In menghubunginya untuk berkonsultasi soal ... um, pengunduran dirimu... Ki-In sebenarnya tidak ingin melepasmu, tapi... Ah, Akira, jika memang ini semua karena aku, aku akan pulang, supaya kau bisa kembali fokus pada go."

"..."

"Akira? Akira? Halo?"

"Akari, kudengar kau dekat dengan seorang sutradara? Siapa namanya? Richard Moore, kalau tak salah, aku baca semalam di internet?"

"Ah, itu..."

"Kalian bertunangan, kan? Apa rencanamu dengan Hikari? Apa kau mau membawa Hikari ke Amerika?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tahu Hikari sangat berharga bagimu, aku takkan mungkin mengambilnya darimu."

"Lalu apa? Kalau kalian bertunangan, kau tak mungkin rujuk denganku, kan?"

"Ah, Akira... Soal itu..."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kau mau meninggalkan karirmu di Amerika dan mengurus Hikari, sementara kau harus mempertahankan hubunganmu dengannya? Kumohon, jangan sampai karena kami, kau sampai melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu. Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan karirmu, Akira?"

"Karirku adalah membesarkan Hikari sekarang. Dan tolong katakan pada Shindou, karena sepertinya dia terlalu bebal untuk menyadari. Aku mundur dari Ki-In bukan karena Hikari, aku keluar karena dia."

"Karena Hikaru? Apa maksudnya?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Shindou. Serius, Akari, mantanmu itu membuat kepalaku sakit..."

"Ada apa lagi dengan Hikaru?"

Mendesah berat, Akira pun menceritakan kejadian Sabtu lalu. Entah mengapa, Akira merasa hanya Akari yang selama ini mampu menjangkau dirinya yang tertutup. Hanya pada Akari ia merasa nyaman untuk mengutarakan apa yang biasanya tak bisa ia utarakan pada orang lain. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat mereka bisa dekat pada awalnya, dan memungkinkan 'insiden' itu terjadi.

Wajar jika kadang ia merindukan kehadiran Akari. Bukan sebagai istri, tapi sebagai sahabat. Ia toh manusia, bukan robot yang hanya bisa main go seperti anggapan orang-orang. Ia tetap butuh tempat untuk berbagi, tempat untuk berkeluh-kesah, bahkan walaupun kehidupan seksual mereka tidak sepanas seperti yang dibayangkan orang-orang ketika mendengar mengenai skandal mereka.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin, lebih dari ingin untuk membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Akira lahir dari keluarga yang lebih mementingkan tanggung jawab dan kewajiban ketimbang cinta, tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Akari. Istrinya itu bukan cuma orang yang romantis, tapi juga orang yang berjiwa bebas. Ia punya mimpi, yang kandas karena satu keputusan salah yang mereka ambil tatkala keduanya tengah terpuruk. Bukan cuma sekali, Akira mendapati istrinya tengah melamun, dan ia juga sempat mengalami masa depresi yang berat pada trimester kedua kehamilannya, ditambah _baby blues syndrome_ pada bulan-bulan pertama kelahiran Hikari. Mungkin itu juga menjadi faktor yang berpengaruh pada perkembangan otak Hikari.

Akira mencoba menjadi suami yang suportif, tapi rasanya itu pun tak mampu memperbaiki keadaan. Di satu sisi, ia ingin membentuk keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tahu bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk mengekang Akari menempuh mimpi yang ia cita-citakan sejak lama, serta mencari cinta yang tak bisa Akira ditawarkan dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Sesungguhnya Akira dapat menerima jika Akari memiliki kehidupan ekstramarital, seandainya dengan itu, mereka dapat mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka demi Hikari. "Aku tidak masalah jika pernikahan kita hanya sekadar fasad, aku bahkan takkan menuntut hubungan seksual denganmu. Asalkan ia tahu diri bahwa prioritas utamamu selain karir adalah Hikari," demikian katanya waktu itu. Namun Akari dengan idealismenya tak dapat menyetujui hal yang menurutnya akan menyakiti Akira, sehingga dengan berat hati, mereka sepakat untuk berpisah.

Membawa seorang bayi, sementara berusaha merintis karir dari nol di negeri orang, hanya akan menyusahkan Akari dan menjauhkannya dari mimpinya, sehingga Akiralah yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab merawat Hikari. Mereka masih dapat mempertahankan komunikasi dan hubungan baik pada masa-masa awal, sebelum Akari makin sibuk—atau ia punya pacar baru yang mungkin akan cemburu jika tahu Akari masih berhubungan dengan mantan suaminya, entahlah. Yang jelas komunikasi mereka makin renggang seiring bertambahnya usia Hikari. Mungkin hal itu jualah, di samping kekhawatiran akan mengganggu karir Akari, yang membuat Akira tidak menyampaikan masalah perkembangan Hikari, yang baru ia ketahui ketika Hikari menginjak usia 8 bulan.

Apakah itu juga ternyata adalah satu dari setumpuk kesalahan yang ia lakukan?

Tanpa terasa, keluhannya mengenai Shindou mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung. Dadanya terasa agak lega setelahnya, dan pikirannya terasa lebih jernih. Tapi tak urung, kekesalan dan rasa terhina yang ia rasa masih belum dapat teredakan.

"Hikaru memang bodoh," sahut Akari, setelah mendengarkan curhatan mantan suaminya selama sekitar seperempat jam. "Ia sama sekali tak punya hak bicara begitu tentangmu, bahkan walau ia bilang demi membangkitkan semangat bertarungmu!"

"Betul," akur Akira.

"Aku tahu ia memang sedang ada masalah, kau tahu ... setelah ditinggal Rei-san... Tapi itu bukan alasan..."

"Rei-san?"

"Konoe Raymond, pacarnya yang terakhir..."

"Oh, pemuda blasteran itu?" dalam memori Akira membayang sosok pemuda berambut burgundy, berkulit pucat khas Kaukasia, dan bermata abu-abu keunguan yang ia lihat dalam foto-foto di apartemen Shindou.

"Oh, kau tahu?"

"Hanya pernah lihat. Memang kenapa ia meninggalkan Shindou? Apa ia memergokinya meniduri gadis lain di ranjang mereka?" Nase, pikirannya menambahkan dengan sinis.

"Hah? Gadis lain? Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu kejadiannya. Rei-san meninggal bulan lalu, gagal jantung..."

"Meninggal?"

"Kalau tak salah beritanya lumayan heboh. Rei-san berasal dari keluarga birokrat, dan juga seorang model..."

Pastinya begitu kalau nama keluarganya adalah Konoe. Keluarga Konoe sangat berpengaruh di Jepang, beberapa anggotanya pernah menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri, dan asal-usulnya bisa dilacak hingga pada keluarga Fujiwara yang menguasai Jepang pada zaman dahulu. Kalau sejauh itu Akira paham. Tapi kalau sudah berkaitan dengan dunia selebriti...

Akari sepertinya tahu diamnya Akira sebagai tanda minimnya pengetahuannya pada topik itu, jadi ia menyudahi pendahuluannya mengenai siapa itu Konoe-san dan langsung pada intinya. "Hikaru sangat terpukul, karena katanya Rei-san mengingatkannya pada ... uhm, cinta pertamanya, aku rasa. Hubungan mereka lumayan serius, kalau tidak salah Rei-san sudah melamarnya. Hikaru benar-benar menyesal, karena katanya ia belum sempat menjawab lamarannya."

"Lalu apa itu memberinya hak untuk menghinaku?"

"Tentu tidak. Tapi berusahalah sedikit lebih bertoleransi padanya, Akira... Ia benar-benar serius ingin berbaikan denganmu, tahu..."

"Akan kuusahakan, Akari... Tapi aku tidak bisa janji, ya..."

"Tidak apa, asal kalian sudah berusaha. Kau tahu, aku masih sangat merasa bersalah, aku telah merusak hubungan kalian. Jadi..."

"Tolong jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi," ujar Akira, merasa sungguh-sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. "Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah menelepon dan mendengarkan keluhanku. Oh ya, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kubaca kau dapat peran heroine di film seri?"

"Ah ya, aku dapat peran jadi pacar pemeran utama dalam film yang diadaptasi dari manga, lho. Ini film mengenai tokoh anti-hero, jadi peranku juga lumayan _badass._ Katanya mereka mencari wajah oriental yang fasih bahasa Jepang, soalnya nanti syuting beberapa adegannya dilakukan di Jepang."

Akari meneruskan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai rencana film dan syuting dan lain sebagainya. Ini gebrakan yang sangat berarti untuknya, setelah sekian tahun hanya kebagian peran minor dalam film dan drama televisi, jadi tentu saja ia sangat antusias. Akira mendengarkan monolog mantan istrinya sembari menyandarkan tubuh di kasur, sementara sesungging senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

Ah, mimpi dan ambisi... Di manakah adanya kedua kata itu untuknya?

"Oh ya, kalian ngapain Natal ini?" setelah mengobrol kesana-kemari, Akari sampai juga pada topik itu.

"Tidak kemana-mana, kan Hikari sakit." Mungkin curang, menjadikan urusan kesehatan Hikari sebagai alasan, tapi setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit tidak terkesan terlalu menyedihkan.

"Kalau tahun baru nanti, kalian ada rencana?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa jika aku mampir? Apa ... um, pacarmu mau datang atau semacamnya?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Akari..."

"Oh," nada Akari seperti standarnya reaksi orang kala mendapati bahwa ia adalah pria beranak satu yang masih menjomblo setelah setahun lebih menduda—campuran antara heran dan kasihan. "Ummm, anu ... tadinya aku berencana ke Jepang tahun baru ini. Mungkin kau mau ketemuan? Uh, Richard juga bilang ia ingin bertemu Hikari, jadi..."

Mendadak, sinyal peringatan berdering di kepala Akira.

Kelihatannya tiadanya reaksi Akira atas pengumuman rencananya membuat Akari sadar apa yang ada di benak mantan suaminya, karena ia buru-buru berucap, "Ah, maksudku bukan ... um, bukan ia berniat mau menggantikan posisimu atau apa. Kami tidak akan merebut Hikari darimu, Akira. Aku cuma ... aku kangen sekali dengan Hikari..."

"Tentu saja, Akari... Tidak masalah, kok," Akira mencoba tersenyum. Jahat sekali jika ia menghalangi Akari bertemu putrinya sendiri. "Kabari saja nanti kalau kalian jadi datang, ya."

Kalimatnya itu menjadi tanda bagi Akari untuk lekas menyudahi pembicaraan, jadi setelah berbalas sedikit basa-basi penutup, ditambah titipan kecupan untuk Hikari, terdengar bunyi tut-tut dari ujung sana tanda telepon sudah ditutup. Akira menekan tombol off dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Wajah ceria Akari yang tersenyum pada kamera, dengan Akira di sisinya dan Hikari dalam gendongannya—foto yang diambil tiga bulan setelah Hikari lahir, dan hingga kini masih menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya—menatapnya dari balik layar. Akira memandangnya balik, dan setelah menimbang sejenak, mengganti _wallpaper_ itu dengan foto Hikari.


	6. 06 - Jika Hampa Terucap

**Chapter 4. Jika Hampa Terucap**

Ditolak.

Itu jawaban Ki-In terkait dengan surat pengunduran dirinya, dan sungguh emosi Akira naik ke ubun-ubun mendengarnya. Sudah jelas Shindou ada andil dalam hal ini, entah bagaimana, karena apa sesungguhnya hak Ki-In untuk menolaknya?

"Maaf Touya-sensei, uhm, maksud saya Fujisaki-sensei. Anda belum sepuluh tahun menjadi pro, jadi kami tidak bisa meluluskan permintaan Anda."

"Saya tidak melihat ada pasal mengenai batas minimal rentang waktu bekerja dalam kontrak yang saya tanda tangani," tukas Akira, dipersenjatai dengan lembar-lembar kontrak di tangannya. Berbeda dengan para pro lain—Shindou, contohnya—ia sudah terlebih dahulu mempelajari kontrak itu sebelum menandatanganinya. Dihadapkan pada rencana pengunduran diri, ia menghabiskan waktu dua hari mempelajarinya ulang sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Ini adalah kebijakan baru, terkait dengan asuransi dan uang pensiun."

Kebijakan baru macam apa, kalau tidak disosialisasikan pada para anggota lama? Sungguh Akira ingin menuntut balik, menunjukkan beberapa pasal hukum ketenagakerjaan jika perlu, tapi untungnya ia bisa menahan diri. Hanya agar permainan ini cepat selesai, ia tak peduli jika ia harus kehilangan beberapa moku.

"Saya sudah mengatakan, tidak masalah jika uang pensiun saya tidak dibayar penuh."

"Mohon maaf sekali lagi, Fujisaki-sensei, tapi ini adalah keputusan final dari pihak manajerial. Di luar hal itu, sebenarnya kami sangat menyayangkan jika Anda harus keluar. Jepang masih sangat membutuhkan Anda..."

Alasan tidak jelas macam apa itu? Tapi Akira sedang malas berdebat di sini, ketika ia tahu pasti siapa dalang di balik penolakan Ki-In. Ini saatnya menempuh jalan lain.

"Kalau begitu, bisa saya meminta nomor Shindou Meijin?"

"Eh?" terdengar suara kaget di ujung sana, tampaknya sama sekali tak menduga arah pembicaraan ini. "Uh, maaf, Fujisaki-sensei, tapi nomor telepon anggota Ki-In bersifat rahasia, kami tak bisa memberikannya pada siapapun."

Siapapun kecuali Shindou, maksudnya?

"Saya mohon. Um, Shindou Meijin meninggalkan sesuatu sewaktu berkunjung ke sini kemarin lusa. Sayangnya, saya tidak tahu nomor beliau, jadi..."

Pihak sana tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ada sedikit suara berkeresak yang jujur saja membuat Akira curiga sebenarnya ada Shindou di sisi sana, menguping dan mengatur jalannya pembicaraan. Ia bisa merasakan urat-urat bermunculan di dahinya, tapi ia menarik napas panjang diam-diam.

"Um, baik...," akhirnya terdengar jawaban, disusul rangkaian angka yang terlantun dari ujung sana. Akira lekas mencatat, dan setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan Ki-In, tak membuang waktu untuk menelepon Shindou.

"Fujisaki!" terdengar sapaan riang dari ujung sana. "Tumben menelepon. Ada apa?"

Ah, baru Akira ingat bahwa Shindou mengetahui nomornya. Bodoh benar, ia sama sekali lupa Shindou pernah meneleponnya, dan kemungkinan besar memang menyimpan kontaknya. Ia begitu kesal dengan Shindou, sehingga waktu ia menelepon tempo lalu, jangan kata menyimpan nomornya di kontak, ia bahkan menghapus nomor itu.

Yang artinya jebakannya untuk mengkonfirmasi keberadaan Shindou di Ki-In gagal. Tidak masalah.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku menelepon," katanya dingin.

"Tidak juga," orang itu menghindar tanpa tahu malu. "Ada apa ya?"

Bukan Akira namanya kalau ia sampai merendahkan diri dengan mengatakan alasan yang sudah pasti Shindou tahu. "Tidak masalah kalau kau merasa tak ada apa-apa. Kututup."

"Aaaaaa, jangan, jangan...," ia terdengar panik. Ha, ini terlalu mudah. "Ummmm... Iya, iya... Baik, baik..." ia kedengaran bicara sendiri dengan batas jeda antarkata walau Akira tidak bicara apa-apa. Sudah jelas, ada seseorang bersamanya. Dugaan Akira bisa dibilang 90% terbukti. "Um, bagaimana kalau kau yang datang ke sini?" katanya akhirnya.

"Tidak ada urusan aku mau ke tempatmu," jawab Akira.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku yang ke tempatmu, ya?" ia terdengar berharap.

"Biaya _dry cleaning_ karpet mahal. Aku tidak mau kau menginjakkan kaki kotormu di apartemenku," jawabnya. Ia bisa mendengar keluhan Shindou yang mengatainya kejam di ujung sana, tapi ia sungguh tak peduli. "Restoran Mi Pasta di Chiyoda, jam 1 siang ini. Jika kau telat sepuluh menit atau berani-beraninya tidak datang, aku akan bilang pada pers kalau kau punya anak dari salah satu mantanmu."

"Touya!" saking terperangahnya bahwa ia bisa membuat langkah licik seperti itu, Shindou sampai lupa bagaimana seharusnya ia memanggilnya. "Kau takkan melakukan cara serendah itu!"

"Oh, kata siapa? Aku sudah bukan Touya yang kaukenal. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, dua setengah tahun lalu?"

"Ta-tapi... Ka-kau juga tidak kenal mantan-mantanku! I-iya kan?" Kata terakhir dengan lantang menyatakan insekuritasnya.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri," lantun Akira seraya memperhatikan kuku-kukunya, berusaha mengeluarkan serpihan kulit wortel yang menyempil di sana. "Serius, dengan banyaknya mantanmu, aku yakin setidaknya sekali saja kau pernah selip. Aku yakin pasti ada saksi yang pernah melihatmu masuk klinik dokter kandungan—atau lebih parah: klinik aborsi. Tidak pun, pasti ada saja cewek yang sakit hati padamu. Tidak sulit sama sekali mencari hal yang bisa dieksploitasi. Ah, aku tahu. Apa kau yakin kau atau salah satu dari mantan-mantanmu tidak pernah membuat rekaman atau foto adegan panas, Shindou? Aku punya teman _hacker,_ lho. Bagaimana menurutmu soal karir baru sebagai sensasi internet?"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti!" ia menyerah. "Uhm, daripada restoran, bagaimana kalau kita ketemu di salon go? Aku ingin main denganmu, rasanya sudah lama sekali..."

"Belum sampai seminggu kan?"

"Iya, tapi itu seperti setahun... Sumpah aku benar-benar kangen..."

"Supaya kau bisa mempermalukanku lagi di depan publik? Kurasa tidak, Shindou!"

"Tidak! Jangan curiga begitu, dong, Fujisaki... Aku ini benar-benar tulus ingin berbaikan, tahu! Eh, kau tahu tidak? Aku, Waya, dan Isumi join membuka salon go dengan konsep baru... Mau, ya?"

Salon go dengan konsep baru? Huh, tahu Shindou, paling-paling dia menggabungkan salon go dengan pub atau malah kafe yang menjurus ke prostitusi. Entah bagaimana, hal itu membuat darah Akira mendidih.

"Aku tidak mau datang ke daerah lampu merah!" geramnya.

"Kok lampu merah? Jahat betul! Salonku tempat terhormat, kok. Banyak anak insei yang main di sana, jadi lumayan ramah anak. Kau bahkan bisa membawa Hikari, di bawah ada kafe dan tempat penitipan bayi, lho. Dari tempatmu mungkin sekitar duapuluh menit?"

Shindou bisa sangat keras kepala jika ada maunya, dan Akira sudah tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan. Mendengar suara Shindou yang sama sekali tidak tahu diri sungguh membuatnya ingin menonjok sesuatu. Mungkin aura membunuhnya menguar menembus dinding, karena dari kamar, ia mendengar Hikari terbangun.

"Oke, jam 1," katanya. "Kalau kau berusaha mempermalukanku lagi, aku akan langsung bicara pada pers, tak peduli itu benar atau tidak."

"Iya, iya... Ya ampun...," di sisi sana, Shindou mendesah. "Kukirim alamatnya ke nomormu, ya? Sampai ketemu, Fujisaki!" salamnya ceria.

Tak hendak menjawab, Akira menutup telepon dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengangkat Hikari. Sekarang sudah jam 10.30. Dua setengah jam lagi sebelum ia membuat perhitungan dengan si setan bermuka dua itu. Sebaiknya ia segera bersiap-siap.

.

* * *

.

Salon go yang ia sebutkan berada di pusat kota, tak begitu jauh dari Ki-In, dan yang jelas jauh dari kawasan lampu merah. Kelihatannya salon itu belum lama buka, terlihat dari masih ditempelnya spanduk besar promosi tiket masuk 50% yang terpampang di pintu masuk. Seperti juga kebanyakan salon go yang pernah ia dan Shindou datangi (termasuk salon ayahnya), salon itu menempati salah satu lantai dari bangunan ruko yang menjamur. Dan benar kata Shindou: di lantai bawah memang ada kafe kecil dan tempat penitipan anak.

Biaya penitipan di sana lumayan terjangkau. Entah karena kasihan melihat ada ayah muda membawa anak siang-siang, atau memang sedang jam promosi, Akira mendapat diskon 25%, jadi ia menitipkan Hikari di sana dengan janji akan kembali barang sejam lagi. Shindou memang bilang salon go-nya ramah anak, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ia definisikan sebagai 'ramah anak', secara masa kecilnya dihabiskan melompat dari salon ke salon yang terbilang kurang bermartabat. Pertama kali Akira mengikuti Shindou ke salon go, ia batuk-batuk dengan pekatnya asap rokok, dan Shindou bilang itu sudah biasa.

Namun kali ini Shindou memang tidak berbohong. Begitu masuk ke ruangan dengan plang super-norak "Go! Go! Igo!"—nama macam apa itu?—ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang jarang ia temukan di salon go manapun. Berhubung sudah empat hari setelah Natal, ruangan itu tidak dibanjiri oleh warna merah-hijau seperti yang ia lihat di apartemen Shindou. Masih ada sebatang pohon di pojok, polos tanpa hiasan, entah Shindou masih belum menyingkirkannya atau memutuskan pohon itu cocok menjadi dekorasi permanen di salonnya. Tapi bahkan tanpa nuansa Natal, ruangan itu sudah terlihat sangat mencolok dalam interior bergaya Pop Art. Meski keseluruhan dekorasi mengambil tema go—ia bisa melihat elemen estetis berupa susunan formasi batu hitam dan putih di dinding yang jelas-jelas diambil dari pertandingan Shuusaku—ia juga bisa melihat sentuhan warna-warni yang bertabrakan dalam bentuk-bentuk geometris menghiasi berbagai sudut ruangan, mulai dari pilar, kap lampu, konter resepsionis di pintu masuk (yang tak ada penjaganya), hingga kursi.

Hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan semuanya: norak. Paling tidak, mungkin itu merepresentasikan Shindou. Bahkan Akira, yang di masa remajanya selalu dibilang buta warna, pun tak pernah memilih paduan warna seperti itu.

Ditambah, desain interior seperti ini dipakai untuk sebuah salon go?

Ruangan itu tak bisa dibilang sepi, dan tak juga bisa dibilang ramai. Seperti kesan yang ia dapat dari nama dan dekorasi ruangan, sepertinya memang Shindou menjadikan anak-anak sebagai target pasarnya. Terlihat beberapa bocah usia belasan—atau mungkin kurang—tengah mengisi meja-meja yang tersedia. Kelihatannya mereka insei—atau murid Shindou, karena makhluk itu ada di antara mereka, tengah menjelaskan sesuatu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa titik di goban dengan kipasnya.

Shindou tampaknya menyadari kedatangannya, karena ia mengangkat kepalanya dari goban dan melambai pada Akira. Melihat Akira tak membalas, ia lekas menggeser kursinya dan menghampiri Akira dengan tangan terkembang.

"Fujisaki! Aku sudah menunggumu!" serunya ceria, dengan sok akrab merangkul bahu Akira dan mengajaknya masuk. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika Akira menunjukkan roman terganggu dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Shindou dari bahunya. "Omong-omong, mana Hika-chan?"

"Di bawah," jawab Akira pendek.

Detik itu Akira tahu alasan Shindou si licik itu mengajaknya bertemu di salonnya. Bukan masalah ia ingin privasi, sebaliknya bahkan. Di situ ada begitu banyak murid Shindou, yang kelihatannya di bawah umur pula. Meski hari ini Senin, anak-anak ini tengah dalam masa liburan akhir tahun, jadi wajar mereka malah berkumpul di sini, pikir Akira muram. Tentunya itu adalah strategi Shindou untuk mengantisipasi tindakan ekstrem apapun yang mungkin dilakukan Akira. Dengan banyaknya saksi mata tak bersalah seperti ini, jangan kata membunuhnya, bahkan Akira pun takkan punya kesempatan bertengkar dengannya.

Murid-murid sang Meijin langsung ribut begitu mendengar Shindou menyebut namanya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak pernah mendengar legenda mengenai sang malaikat go yang terpotong sayapnya dan terjerembap ke bumi? Akira yakin di titik ini, ia sudah jadi studi kasus contoh buruk gaya hidup go-pro muda dalam wejangan yang dilantunkan setiap orangtua dan guru go yang hendak melepas anak atau muridnya memasuki dunia profesional.

_"Sebagian besar go-pro yunior memang ABG dan masih sangat labil, tapi kau harus fokus pada go dan jangan sampai terjebak pergaulan bebas. Jangan sampai kau jadi seperti Touya Akira."_

"Bagaimana salonku?" tanya Shindou, berputar seolah mempersembahkan seluruh isi ruangan. "Keren kan?"

Akira ingin bilang, "Norak!" tapi ia hanya menjawab, "Tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir konsep Kitsch begini cocok diterapkan untuk salon go."

"Kitsch? Ini gaya Memphis Design, tahu! Postmodern! Postmodern!"

Dalam hati Akira mendesah. Apa pula yang Shindou tahu mengenai Postmodern? Lagipula ini sudah tahun 2007. Apa selera Shindou entah bagaimana masih terjebak di tahun 60-an?

"Aku ingat dulu ibuku selalu khawatir setiap aku pergi ke salon go, karena pulangnya aku bau rokok. Ia pikir aku nongkrong sama geng berandalan," Shindou tertawa, sedikit menggaruk pipinya. "Makanya aku bikin salon go dengan sasaran anak-anak hingga dewasa muda. Tidak boleh merokok di sini, kami juga tidak jual minuman keras. Supaya seru, kami buat konsep _one-stop service. _Di lantai bawah ada kafe, di lantai ini ada salon go dan perpustakaan, " ia menunjuk satu pojok yang dipenuhi deretan rak buku—kemungkinan besar kifu, tapi tahu Shindou, bukan tak mungkin di sana juga ada manga. Ruang kosong di hadapannya dihampari karpet tebal, lengkap dengan bantal warna-warni.

"Bahkan di lantai atas ada kafe internet dan game konsol lengkap dengan soundproof, lho!" sambungnya. "Kau tahu, Yang Hai mengembangkan game konsol go berbasis RPG. Seru lho, anak-anak yang tidak suka main go juga suka mampir untuk main. Sekarang masih terbatas, tapi nanti rencananya mau dikembangkan jadi game online, supaya bisa dimainkan di mana saja," ia pamer dengan bangga.

Sebenarnya Shindou ini mengelola salon go atau TK, sih?

Ah, tapi patut diakui, ide itu lumayan, setidaknya ia melakukan diferensiasi dari salon lain yang biasanya menyasar orang tua. Siapa sangka selain go, Shindou juga merambah bidang bisnis?

Shindou mengajaknya ke salah satu meja di pojok yang dihuni oleh satu set goban, dan tentu saja para muridnya langsung berbondong-bondong mengerumuni mereka bak ikan menyambar pakan. Dalam hati Akira mendesah. Rupanya Shindou tak merasa puas mempermalukannya di depan gengnya, kali ini ia juga ingin menghinanya di hadapan murid-muridnya?

Huh, bahkan keledai pun tak terperosok ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Tapi ia, Fujisaki Akira, ternyata lebih bodoh daripada keledai. Apa yang membuatnya termakan bujuk rayu Shindou dan mengiyakan ketika si licik itu mengganti lokasi pertemuan dari restoran ke salon go-nya?

Wajah Shindou menatapnya penuh harap, seperti juga wajah-wajah lain di sekitarnya. Disudutkan seperti itu, apalah daya Akira selain mengiyakan? Menarik kursi di hadapan Shindou, Akira memusatkan energi kemarahannya untuk menghadirkan tatapan mengancam. _Awas saja kalau kau berniat mempermalukanku,_ ia mengalirkan ancaman itu lewat matanya, berharap entah bagaimana telepatinya sampai pada Shindou. _Akan kubongkar aibmu ke seisi jagat dunia maya!_

Ini mungkin bukan hari keberuntungan Akira, karena hasil nigiri menghadiahi Shindou dengan batu hitam. Ia menempatkan batu pertamanya di titik 5-5, si sinting itu. Shindou nyaris tak pernah kalah jika memegang batu hitam—ia nyaris tak pernah kalah jika memegang batu apapun—tapi bukan berarti Akira akan mundur begitu saja dari tantangan.


End file.
